O Cowboy e A Cativa
by Fran-Beward
Summary: ADAPTAÇÃO - Isabella tinha passado toda a sua vida sob a sombra de sua egoísta irmã gêmea, até que um último engano a obrigou a retomar as rédeas de seu destino. Mas o passado não é algo que Edward Cullen tenha esquecido...
1. Chapter 1

**Adaptação para +18**

_**O Cowboy e a Cativa**_

Isabella tinha passado toda a sua vida sob a sombra de sua egoísta irmã gêmea, até que um último engano a obrigou a retomar as rédeas de seu destino. Mas o passado não é algo que Edward Cullen tenha esquecido.

Agora, sequestrada e a mercê de um homem cheio de rancor, Isabella deve aprender a aceitar esse passado assim como a atração que sente por esse arrogante rancheiro. Igual a Edward que também tem que aprender que, em certas ocasiões, as coisas não são o que parecem...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mais uma adaptação minha.<em>**

**_Espero que vocês gostem!_**


	2. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

"_As promessas do inimigo foram feitas para serem quebradas."_

_(Da Fábula O Lobo e a Enfermeira, de Aesop.)_

Edward Cullen sabia que a Senhorita Isabel Catarina Swan iria ser um problema no minuto que ela pisou no pequeno hangar onde ele e seu amigo, e companheiro, Seth Clearwater, estavam esperando ver se poderiam carregar um frete de última hora vindo de um pequeno aeroporto Sul-americano.

Este trabalho estava parecendo muito bom para ser verdade. Ele nunca gostou daqueles que eram bons demais, e esta mulher não podia ser descrita de nenhum outro modo.

Ela era esbelta e graciosa, sua pele um pouco pálida, mas de qualquer forma, parecia tão suave quanto cetim. Seus olhos castanhos eram vazios, mas ele reconheceu-a imediatamente. Uma pequena mimada menina rica com tempo e dinheiro demais em suas mãos. Não era exatamente o comportamento que Edward tinha visto nas poucas vezes que tinha sido forçado a estar nos círculos sociais em que ela se movia, mas não era a primeira vez que ele tinha estado errado sobre uma mulher bonita. Estava certo que não seria a última.

Ele e Seth sempre tinham sido atraídos por ruivas, entretanto, Isabel Catarina Swan era uma verdadeira ruiva. E ela tinha aquela coisa que eles desesperadamente precisavam para manter seu quase falido serviço de entrega aérea fora da ruína. Dinheiro. Muito dinheiro e um nome que devia ser confiável.

O americano homem de negócios, Charlie Swan, era considerado um dos homens mais ricos na nação e Isabel Catarina era um símbolo, um anjo de clemência e luz. O que podia machucar ajudá-la?

— Eu darei a você cem mil dólares e uma noite que você nunca esquecerá, — Ela ronronou docemente enquanto se aproximava de Edward, roçando seu flexível pequeno corpo contra o dele mais duro.

Seu pênis gostou disto. Sentir seu movimento contra ele quase o fez esquecer o pequeno alarme de preocupação que batia em seu cérebro. Aquele que o advertia que poderia existir mais para esta entrega do que um simples pequeno frete de engradado com material sendo retornado ao escritório de caridade. Mas diabos se não era duro pensar sobre perigo quando dedos esbeltos estavam soltando seu cinto e abrindo sua calça jeans. Tudo que ele podia pensar era sobre sexo e a falta dele nos últimos meses.

Edward fitou seu companheiro enquanto a socialite esbelta ajoelhava-se e alcançava a carne dura. Ela não tinha nenhuma vergonha — mas inferno, nem seu pau. Ele sorriu para Seth enquanto dedos esbeltos acariciavam seu endurecido pênis. Isto podia tornar-se divertido.

— Considere isto um sinal. — Ela murmurou.

Seu pênis estava grosso e insistente, e enquanto ele assistia excitadamente, ela chupar a cabeça espessa em uma boca que teria posto as prostitutas mais experientes envergonhadas. Quente e morna, sua boca cobria seu pênis, sua língua chamejava acima da carne dura enquanto ela atraía a crescida ponta para sua garganta. O movimento era embaraçosamente sexual e teria sido mais quente que o inferno se não estivesse tão praticado.

Maldição. Era uma mulher que sabia exatamente o que fazer com o corpo de um homem — Ela tinha experiência, sensual. Seus gemidos ecoavam no ar abafado ao redor dele enquanto ela começava a chupá-lo num ritmo que fez seu corpo contrair de prazer.

As mãos de Edward foram para seu cabelo. Espessos cachos, vermelhos escuros envolviam ao redor de seus dedos enquanto ele empurrava fundo, determinado a apreciar cada segundo de sua boca faminta enquanto ela gemia ao redor de sua ereção.

Seth assistia a cena com intensidade aquecida, seu pênis livre enquanto ele o tocava lentamente. Existia só algo sobre um bom trabalho que Edward nunca podia resistir. Inferno, ele duvidava que qualquer homem pudesse. E esta mulher era uma profissional. Ela trabalhava seu pênis como um instrumento delicado, puxando um duro, rasgado gemido de sua garganta enquanto trabalhava seus lábios vermelhos acima, sua boca o chupando fundo, fazendo-o tencionar com a necessidade de derramar seu gozo na garganta dela.

Inferno, tinham sido meses desde que ele fez sexo, e esta era sensação principal. Os dedos de uma mão embalaram suas bolas, o prazer fazendo a bolsa carnosa apertar e formigar enquanto ele começava a foder sua boca mais duro.

Ele segurou-a, seus dedos apertados em seu cabelo enquanto sentia o clímax iminente fervendo em suas bolas. Oh sim, isto iria ser bom.

Ela gemeu em torno das punhaladas rasas, sua garganta relaxando enquanto a cabeça de seu pênis entrava, sua língua tocando à medida que ele saia, envolvendo em torno da cabeça inchada um segundo antes dele empurrar e deixá-la tê-lo a seu modo novamente.

— Sim, chupe-o, bebê, — Ele gemia enquanto seus lábios o apertavam, sua boca e língua criando uma fricção determinada a deixá-lo louco. — Chupe isto fundo e apertado.

— Maldição, ela é boa, Seth, — Edward gemeu, sabendo que o outro homem estava ficando louco assistindo a cena. — Eu penso que ela poderia ser a melhor que já envolveu seus lábios ao redor do meu pênis.

Ela gemeu novamente, o som vibrava em sua carne sensibilizada enquanto seus quadris dobravam, dirigindo seu pênis mais fundo. Ele podia sentir a picada de advertência do gozo construindo na parte inferior de sua espinha, advertindo-o quão bom era, não poderia segurar isto muito mais longo.

— Foda. Eu vou gozar. — Não podia resistir contra ela por mais tempo. Ela estava devorando seu pênis, gemendo quente, projetando seu orgasmo das profundidades de sua região lombar enquanto ele empurrava duro, segurou-a e deixou-a consumir todo o jato espesso, cremoso de seu sêmen.

Quando ela terminou, ele dobrou sua carne de volta em suas calças e assistiu enquanto ela se levantava. Ela fez o mesmo com o outro homem, fazendo-o clamar roucamente com prazer enquanto ele a enchia também. E ela nem suou uma gota.

Edward estreitou seus olhos, vendo uma falta completa de excitação sobre ela. Ela podia usar aquela boca como uma arma, mas isto não significava para ela mais que um meio para alcançar exatamente o que procurava.

Quando ela terminou com Seth, deixando-o úmido com suor, mas satisfeito, ficou em pé, enxugou sua boca delicadamente e então olhou para Edward.

— Nós temos um negócio então?

Cem mil dólares mais uma noite de sexo. Ele perguntou-se se ela seria tão fria e desinteressada durante a transa. Mas inferno, era um trabalho suficientemente fácil. Transportar ela e o engradado de material de volta da casa da selva Sul-americana antes dos rebeldes poderem compreender que ela estava lá. Era um voo curto. Ela tinha o engradado sentando do lado de fora e não era como se eles tivessem excesso de passageiros. Ela podia ter conseguido um negócio muito melhor se pechinchasse por isto.

— Onde você precisa ir? — Seth estava totalmente de acordo com isso.

— Um pequeno aeroporto privado acima da fronteira Americana. — Ela docemente sorriu. — Meus amigos estarão me encontrando lá para levar o engradado, e a cidade vizinha tem o mais atraente pequeno motel que nós podemos passar a noite.

Fácil o suficiente. Então por que seus intestinos estavam enviando sinais de advertência? Edward agitou sua cabeça em suas próprias suspeitas. Estava se tornando muito cínico. Isabel Swan era conhecida por seus voos de caridade acima das fronteiras internacionais. O fato de ela transportar material na América levantou uma pergunta, mas não o suficiente para ele quebrar sua cabeça por respostas. Ele queria o dinheiro. Podia sobreviver sem a transa, mas precisava daquele dinheiro para financiar a operação de carga que começou anos antes.

— Prepare-se para voar. — Edward encolheu os ombros. — Nós carregaremos o engradado.

O pequeno aeroporto Sul-americano onde eles estavam esfriando seus pés esperando por uma chance de alugar não era dos mais ocupados no país. Era improvável conseguir um negócio melhor. Inferno, eles não tiveram um negócio melhor no ano que eles tinham comandado o avião de qualquer maneira.

O voo do aeroporto até a pequena cidade no limite da Califórnia foi calmo, entretanto, a maioria dos voos eram. O fato de ela dirigi-los para um quase deserto campo empoeirado para aterrissar devia ter sido sua primeira advertência.

— Isto não parece bom, Seth, — ele disse suavemente no fone de ouvido que usava para comunicar com seu amigo na cadeira do copiloto.

Talvez estivesse na hora de retornar ao rancho, Edward pensou. O avião não estava dando lucro e alguns dos trabalhos a eles oferecidos eram menos que legalizados. Alguns eram completas ameaças de vida. E este aqui era um que justamente estava deixando-o nervoso.

— Lá vai você, deixando as boas coisas passarem por você novamente, homem. — Seth riu enquanto empurrava uma mecha longa de cabelo loiro de volta a seu rosto. — Não reme contra a maré. O que poderia acontecer?

Mas Edward estava preocupado o suficiente para verificar a arma de fogo que levava em seu quadril antes da aterrissagem do avião. Como a senhoria Swan predissera, havia um caminhão esperando no fim do aeroporto, como também vários de seus amigos.

— Nós estamos no horário, — Ela anunciou feliz por trás dele enquanto ele e Seth se levantavam de suas cadeiras e dirigiam-se para a parte de trás do avião.

Edward a olhou de perto enquanto ela levantava sua bolsa da cadeira. Ele empurrou a caixa em direção da rampa pequena que Seth estava abaixando e assistiu enquanto deslizava para o chão. Vários dos "amigos" estavam se aproximando. Edward gostou de pensar que ele não era um sujeito demais supersticioso, mas as protuberâncias debaixo daqueles casacos estavam começando a mexer com seus nervos.

— Obrigado pelo passeio, Sr. Cullen. — A voz de Isabel estava ligeiramente alta, suas pupilas dilatadas.

Edward olhou fixamente para ela, então fitou a área de carga, pensando sobre o engradado. Suas suspeitas intranquilas estavam ficando piores e gritando que aquele engradado continha mais que apenas material para os vários trabalhos de caridade da mulher. Drogas. Ele sabia.

Filho da puta. Ele manteve sua expressão impassível enquanto assistia os movimentos dela na área de carga, seus quadris balançavam agora com uma sensualidade que não tinha estado presente antes. Ela estava muito relaxada, sorrindo muito docemente enquanto beijava Seth na mandíbula antes de descer a rampa.

— Meus amigos cuidarão de seu pagamento. — Ela deu uma risadinha como de uma menininha à medida que se voltou. — Mas eu não acho que eles me deixarão foder vocês afinal. Meu namorado fica muito possessivo. — Ela os olhou de perto agora enquanto andava para o chão. — O dinheiro devia ser suficiente, entretanto.

Edward fitou Seth em preocupação. Este trabalho estava prestes a ir de açúcar para a verdadeira merda rápido. Choque cobriu a expressão do outro homem enquanto ele via os homens que vieram para uma parada na rampa. Vários agarraram o engradado e o arrastaram longe enquanto Edward depressa estimava suas opções de sobrevivência. Eles não estavam bem considerando que três deles tinham suas mãos desaparecendo embaixo das jaquetas.

— Volte! — Ele gritou para Seth enquanto batia o botão de controle para a rampa e lançou-se no outro homem.

O grito de Isabel ecoou ao redor dele enquanto ela saltava do avião e tornava a olhar de volta no interior. Edward empurrou Seth na armação descansada e rezou para um milagre enquanto a rampa começava a subir devagar. Muito malditamente lento.

— Vamos! Cabine do piloto, — Ele gritou para Seth enquanto via por um momento as armas automáticas que os amigos dela estavam apontando para o avião, alegria se refletia em seus rostos enquanto seus dedos apertavam os gatilhos.

Os tiros rasgaram pelo avião enquanto ele se abaixava e empurrava Seth de volta, quase caindo enquanto o outro homem tropeçava contra ele, uma mancha de vermelho florescente acima do peito de Seth. Edward o lançou na cadeira do copiloto antes de tomar a sua própria e acelerou o avião de volta pela pista.

— Filha da puta. — Seth ofegou enquanto agarrava seu ombro. — Diabos, para o inferno, Edward, esta merda dói.

As balas batiam contra a armação do avião enquanto Edward acelerava pista abaixo, a fúria o envolvendo enquanto ele percebia que Seth que não tinha sido o único atingido. Sua perna estava sangrando profusamente e o rancho estava uma hora longe. Ele rezou mais forte. Mas no meio das orações estava uma fúria que surgiu, quente e doce por seu cérebro. Anjo de caridade, seu idiota. Aquela cadela pagaria, ele jurou. E ele se certificaria que ela pagaria bem.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Acabamos de conhecer a "amada" irmã gêmea da Bella!<strong>_

_**No primeiro capítulo vamos começar a entender tudo o que a Bella passou por causa da irmã!**_

_**Deixem seus comentários assim eu volto mais rápido!**_

_**Bjos.**_


	3. Capítulo Um

**01 - ****Capítulo Um**

As obrigações de família não deviam envolver vida ou morte, pensava Isabella Catarina Swan enquanto enfrentava seus pais através da sala de estar brilhantemente iluminada. O sol brilhava pelas grandes janelas curvas no lado da sala, refletindo de volta nos pisos de madeira altamente polidos e emprestando um ar de conforto e calor para a sala ricamente decorada.

As antiguidades eram a paixão de sua mãe, e a sala de estar refletia seu amor por elas. Cercada por tudo que seus pais trabalharam em sua vida devia ter confortado Isabella. Ao invés, deixou-a fria enquanto ela olhava fixamente de volta para eles, lutando para esconder seu choque.

Ela era uma de duas filhas, a mais jovem de um par de gêmeas. A quieta, a estudiosa. A pessoa que sempre entrou para salvar seus pais da humilhação que sua gêmea mais velha tinha forjado. Mas ela não podia fazer mais isto.

Eles raramente se associaram com ela em dois anos. Não desde o último fiasco que sua irmã, Isabel, conseguiu causar. Com aquele, ela quase matou dois homens inocentes, e por seu egoísmo, quase causou a morte de Isabella meses mais tarde. Ela jurou então que nunca mais atuaria como Isabel novamente. Seus pais a retaliaram cortando fora de suas vidas. Até agora. Até Isabel uma vez mais se envolver em uma bagunça que ela não conseguia sair.

— Esta não é minha briga. — Isabella enfrentou seus distanciados pais na sala da mansão da família de seu pai e finalmente firmou sua posição. — Isabel foi muito longe desta vez, papai. Eu me recuso a dar cobertura para ela.

Ela conteve a dor que eles infligiram a ela por pedirem. Sua irmã gêmea estava uma vez mais em uma encrenca que até mesmo o dinheiro deles não podia comprar uma saída sem a apresentação adequada. Eles precisavam de Isabella para a apresentação. Depois da última vez, não existia uma chance no inferno. Ela ficou uma semana na prisão, durante esse tempo seu pai tinha estado em viagem e supostamente não recebeu suas mensagens.

Agradecidamente, a polícia tinha já as impressões digitais de Isabel e ela tinha sido economizada do conhecimento horrorizante de que suas impressões digitais estavam em arquivo como uma criminosa. Uma viciada em drogas. Uma ladra. Bom Deus, sua irmã estava rapidamente se deteriorando. E agora isto. Presa por contrabando de drogas no país. Novamente. Era um certo período de prisão e Isabella estava doente de pagar por crimes de sua irmã. Não existia nenhum modo no inferno que ela iria tomar uma chance em ir para a prisão por sua irmã. Não depois do último desastre.

Um homem quase morreu da última vez. Quando Edward Cullen chegou aos degraus de seu pai dois anos atrás, furioso porque seu amigo quase morreu, seu pai quase quebrou o homem financeiramente como também pessoalmente. Se Cullen não tivesse sido um rancheiro altamente respeitado e homem de negócios, então seu pai teria conseguido. Tudo por causa do vício que estava crescendo mais perto de destruir não só sua irmã, mas sua família também.

— Isabella, Isabel precisa de toda nossa ajuda agora. Ela não pode lutar contra este vício sozinha, — Seu pai discutia apaixonadamente. — É pouco suficiente para fazer.

Isabella girou dos olhos pedintes do homem que a gerou para fitar sua miserável mãe, com olhos cheios de lágrimas. Renée Swan amava todas as suas crianças, mas sua filha gêmea mais velha estava destruindo todas as suas vidas.

— Não, papai, — ela suavemente repetiu. — Foi suficiente que eu ficasse uma semana na prisão por ela e você ignorou as mensagens que eu deixei aqui e na secretária eletrônica. Eu disse a você então, não cometerei o mesmo engano.

Ela lembrou do olhar nos olhos de Edward Cullen quando ele entrou na casa e a viu de pé com seus pais. Ele pensou que ela fosse Isabel, e Isabella tinha estado muito chocada para negar isto. Depois de conhecer a razão para sua fúria, ela quis matar sua irmã. Cullen era um homem diferente de qualquer um que Isabella conhecesse em sua vida. Não só alto e grande, mas áspero suficiente em torno das extremidades para fazê-la para tentar alisá-lo. Ele era indomado, e ela era mulher suficiente para querer domesticá-lo.

Ele era homem suficiente para menosprezá-la, entretanto, quando seus pais a apresentaram como Isabel. Foi então que começou a suspeitar a posição que permitiu que seus pais a colocassem. A semana que ficou na prisão só cimentou isto. Ela jurou então que nunca ergueria um dedo para tirar sua gêmea fora de dificuldades novamente.

Convencer seu pai para cessar a cruzada de vingança contra o piloto não tinha sido fácil. Ele tinha firmemente recusado até o dia depois em que Isabella tinha sido libertada da prisão, pisando no escritório do advogado e ameaçou apoiar publicamente Cullen, se isto não parasse. Saiu da casa da família na semana seguinte. Mas nunca esqueceu Edward Cullen ou sua reação a ele.

— Isabella, sua irmã podia ir para a prisão, — Sua mãe soluçou então, lágrimas derramando de seus olhos. — Eu não posso imaginar um de meus bebês na prisão.

Isabella empurrou seus dedos por seu comprido cabelo vermelho nos ombros, enquanto enfrentava sua mãe chorona. Ela odiava ver sua mãe chorar.

— Mãe, você disse isso quando era uma ordem de prisão, — ela discutiu desesperadamente. — Isabel não passou hora nenhuma na prisão, mas eu sim. — E não havia esquecido. Ainda tinha pesadelos sobre isto.

— Foi um engano, querida, — seu pai exclamou ferozmente. — Você deveria pegar supervisão. O advogado assegurou-nos que seria tudo. Ele até disse que estava tudo bem quando nós ligamos.

— O ponto é, você partiu. — Ela cruzou seus braços acima do peito enquanto lembranças do horror e medo varriam acima dela. — Você não estava na sala de tribunal, você não estava lá para certificar-se que eu estava protegida, além disso, você sabia que aquele advogado poderia mentir por ela. Eles estavam dormindo juntos, pelo amor de Deus.

Charlie Swan vacilou.

— Eu estava errado. Não acontecerá novamente.

— Eu não farei isto. — Seu coração apertou enquanto o choro de sua mãe crescia mais alto. — Papai, você tem que fazer Isabel aceitar as consequências. Ela vai se matar nesta velocidade se você não fizer.

— Eu prometo. Nós a poremos em uma clínica, — Charlie jurou.

— Você prometeu aquela última vez, — Ela argumentou dolorosamente. — Papai, por favor, não peça isso de mim. Eu não posso fazer isto. Eu não farei isto. Por favor, não me faça sentir mal por isto.

— Existe tal coisa como lealdade para a família, Isabella, — seu pai estalou. — Sua irmã nunca convencerá o juiz que ela não teve nenhuma ideia do que estava acontecendo. Você sabe que ela não poderia.

— Porque ela teria que mentir, — Isabella replicou. — Você nunca vê suas mentiras, papai. O resto de nós vê, mas nunca você. Isabel está se matando e a esta família, e eu me recuso a deixá-la destruir minha vida no processo.

O silêncio encontrou suas palavras severas. Seu pai colocou seus braços ao redor dos ombros agitados de sua mãe e tentou confortar seu choro, e, entretanto Isabella não derramou uma lágrima, por dentro seu coração estava quebrado. Era uma reencenação da última crise que sua irmã causou. Só então, Isabella cedeu. Ela jurou que nunca iria ceder novamente.

Ela virou-se de seus pais e caminhou para a janela grande para olhar acima do lago privado da casa de seus pais. Ela cresceu aqui. Aprendeu a nadar no lago e percebeu enquanto crescia que nunca chegaria aos olhos dos seus pais, até Isabel. De alguma maneira, sua gêmea conquistou a lealdade completa deles, considerando que Isabella conquistou apenas seu afeto distante.

— Isabella, eu não posso acreditar que você veria sua irmã sofrer de tal modo, — seu pai acusou. — Isto não seria nenhum sofrimento para você.

— Isto é uma ofensa federal com um mando da prisão obrigatória se condenada. — Ela voltou-se para seus pais enquanto dor e raiva rolavam acima dela. — Com o registro de Isabel ela está certa para conseguir tempo, não importa quão ótimo seja o argumento. Eu não irei para a prisão por alguém que saiu do caminho enquanto seus amigos criminosos quase sacrificaram dois homens. É ruim o suficiente que ela não tem nenhuma lealdade para sua família, mas ela não tem nenhum respeito pela vida, também. Eu sinto muito, Papai, mas ficar na prisão seria considerado o sofrimento maior para mim. — Ela agitou sua cabeça, lutando contra a memória da semana na prisão. Tinha sido horrível, presa naquela cela de bloco minúsculos, à mercê dos guardas como também dos outros prisioneiros.

Ela tinha estado sem proteção. Os subornos exigidos para os guardas que teriam assegurado sua proteção não tinham sido pagos e Isabella não tinha sido forte o suficiente para se defender.

— Você não irá para a prisão. — Seu pai levantou-se, seu corpo digno agitado de raiva. — Eu disse a você, eu não permitirei isto.

Ele estava furioso. Ela odiava quando seu pai estava tão bravo com ela. A fazia querer agradá-lo, queria enxugar a decepção de seus olhos enquanto ele olhava para ela. Mas aprendeu a estar só nos últimos dois anos e não iria retirar-se na trincheira do desespero, que salvar sua irmã sempre criava.

— Eu sinto muito, papai, — Sussurrou novamente, sua voz pesarosa. — Eu não posso fazer isto para você. Você sabe tão bem como eu, que todo o pleito e bom comportamento no mundo não vão salvar Isabel desta vez. Seria melhor você fazer uma petição nos tribunais ou o promotor para um apelo de admissão de culpa. Eles olhariam mais favoravelmente aquilo, do que iriam em um pequeno protesto de inocência. Seguramente até seu advogado disse isto a você.

— Ele me assegurou que isso funcionará. — Sua mão cruzou o ar furiosamente enquanto os soluços da sua mãe enchiam o fundo. — Eu estou pedindo nada a você. Nada. Este assunto é tão leve que levará só uma única tarde de seu dia.

Isabella empurrou suas mãos apertadas nos bolsos de sua calça jeans e abaixou sua cabeça para esconder a miséria em seus olhos. Quantas vezes eles discutiram assim? Que tomaria tão pouco para ela tomar os castigos de sua irmã. Toda sua vida ela tinha estado na frente de Isabel, tomando a culpa e o castigo em seu nome. Não estava disposta a fazer muito mais. Isabel se transformou em uma louca, insensível conivente. Tudo que importava eram as drogas. Nada mais. Nem a família ou amigos ou até honra pessoal seguravam qualquer significado para ela.

— Eu não posso fazer isto, papai, — ela sussurrou miseravelmente, curvando seus ombros contra a tensão que enchia a sala.

Estava muito sensível. Ela soube por toda sua vida. A felicidade de seus pais e o sucesso de sua família sempre significaram mais para ela que sua própria felicidade. Pelo menos teve até que ela enfrentou Edward Cullen e o conhecimento de quão longe Isabel iria para salvar sua própria pele e fugir do castigo. Ela não dormiu por meses depois que seu irmão finalmente conseguiu sua libertação e até agora, dois anos mais tarde, os pesadelos ainda a provocavam.

— Eu não posso acreditar que você diria não. — Sua voz claramente refletiu sua surpresa. — Eu não posso acreditar que você permitiria que sua irmã, sua gêmea, pelo amor de Deus, sofresse tão horrivelmente.

— Minha irmã não é uma inocente aqui. — A cabeça da Isabella levantou-se enquanto sua própria raiva distinguia-se. — Ela usa você para tirá-la de dificuldades e então continua com os negócios como sempre, e isso é tudo. Ela está ficando pior, papai. Você sabe isto e eu sei disto. Eu não sofrerei seu castigo por ela.

— Que castigo? — Ele lançou suas mãos no ar um segundo antes de apertar seus espessos cabelos prata e marrom em frustração. — Não existirá nenhum se você fizer como o advogado disser.

— Eu não assumirei novamente, — Disse dolorosamente. — Papai, eles bateram em mim, mais de uma vez, e quase me estupraram. Você sabe disto. Você sabe o que eu sofri naquela prisão, e ainda me pede isto? Como você pode?

Isabella não podia entender a lealdade completa de seus pais para sua irmã. Não fazia nenhum sentido. Eles estavam negociando a filha que amavam incondicionalmente pela filha que amavam apenas por sua habilidade de tirá-la de dificuldades.

— Quase, — ele gritou, seu rosto ficando pálido como da primeira vez que ela disse a ele. — Eu não deixarei acontecer novamente.

— Não, papai. Eu não deixarei acontecer novamente, — Disse suavemente, tentando desesperadamente conter sua própria dor e raiva. — Eu tive suficiente dois anos atrás, você sabe disto. Eu não a deixarei arruinar minha vida.

Sua mãe estava lamentando agora. Soluços profundos de dor, entremeado com orações para seu "bebê." Sua "doce Isabel." Isabella queria rastejar em um buraco e chorar. Ela olhou de volta no rosto desapontado de seu pai, seu desamparo refletido em seus fundos olhos marrons.

— Eu não posso acreditar que você faria isto, — Ele sussurrou. — Vá, Isabella. Deixe esta casa até que sua mãe possa lidar com esta traição que você nos trouxe. Eu direi a sua irmã sua recusa e rezarei para que isto não a quebre.

Isabella piscou de volta para ele em choque.

— Você está me renegando? — Ela sussurrou, sua voz fria. — Papai? Você me renegando por isto?

Seu olhar era duro, distante.

— Eu não conheço você. Você não é a criança do meu coração como eu acreditava, Isabella. Até que você possa ajudar sua irmã à medida que devia, então você é de nenhuma consequência para mim.

Ele voltou-se e foi para sua mãe, colocando-a em seus braços e deixando-a lamentar contra seu peito. Mais tarde, ele seguraria Isabel do mesmo modo. A consolaria, bateria levemente em suas costas e sussurraria seu amor por ela. Ele não segurara Isabella assim em anos. Até quando ele chegou à prisão para saber que ela tinha sido espancada e quase estuprada, seu rosto contundido e horrivelmente inchado, ele não a confortou. Tinha sido seu irmão, Emmett, que a pegou em cima da maca, sussurrando frases insensatas de pesar enquanto a levava da prisão.

Sempre tinha sido seu irmão que aliviou seus medos, suas lágrimas. Mas até mesmo ele se foi agora. Deixou a família e os negócios antes de Isabella. Seu próprio desgosto em vista da tolice dos seus pais onde concernia a Isabel foi muito profundo para ele ficar. Ela não sabia ao certo onde ele estava agora.

Suspirando profundamente, conteve suas lágrimas, e fez como seu pai ordenou. Girou e deixou a casa. O mordomo estava mudo enquanto segurava a porta aberta para ela, sua expressão impassível. Ela sabia que existia pouca condolência para ser achada lá. Todas as lealdades eram dadas para Isabel exclusivamente. Isabella nunca entendeu isto, mas aceitava isto.

A noite caiu, lançando sombras nebulosas acima da zona rural da Pensilvânia e envolvendo ao redor de Isabella como se arrastasse dedos de calor. Nas noites como esta, ela pensava sobre Cullen. Perguntou-se se seu amigo sobreviveu a seus ferimentos, se ele já percebeu que a moça que ele tinha amaldiçoado muito veementemente era a mulher errada. Ela agitou sua cabeça estupidamente Seus pais aceitavam elogios para o trabalho que Isabella costumava fazer como sucessos de Isabel. As caridades tinham estado em nome de Isabel; O trabalho atribuído por ela até aquele dia. Todos se quebraram quando Isabella partiu. Da mesma maneira que o resto da família estava se quebrando.

Ela girou a chave na ignição do carro retirando-se da calçada de seus pais. Lutou de novo com as lágrimas e os remorsos e pensou sobre tentar contatar seu irmão antes de muito tempo. Ela conhecia alguns de seus velhos amigos que poderiam saber onde o achar. Emmett sempre pareceu se importar com ela e se preocupara com sua semelhança com Isabel. Ele entenderia aquele pesar que apertava em seu peito ainda que ela não o fizesse.

Devia ter respondido suas mensagens naqueles primeiros meses depois de sair do hospital, pensou pesarosamente. Enfrentá-lo não teria sido fácil, entretanto. Ele sabia o que aconteceu com ela e toda vez ela pensava sobre a piedade que teria visto em seu rosto, ou ouvido em sua voz, ela lamentou. Estava na hora de pôr isto atrás dela, tempo para finalmente cortar relações com seus pais e sua irmã. Emmett sabia como fazer aquilo e, esperava que, ele agora a ensinasse como. Porque ela seria maldita se ela soubesse como.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo!<strong>

**Comentem muito assim voltarei mais rápido!**


	4. Capítulo Dois

**02 - ****Capítulo Dois**

Edward estreitou seus olhos contra a escuridão do apartamento e esperou. Ele era um homem paciente. Planejou esta noite até o último detalhe e não iria apressar isto. Ele assistiu-a estacionar cuidadosamente o carro na vaga. Não queria que ela o surpreendesse entrando sem ser anunciado.

Ele sabia que ela tinha visitado seus pais, provavelmente pleiteando ajuda depois da última crise que conseguiu entrar. A mulher estava se dirigindo em um caminho de autodestruição e ele estava mais que disposto a ajudá-la. Depois que conseguisse sua vingança.

Ela fez seus pais cederem em sua guerra contra ele, mas ela começou a guerra, em primeiro lugar. Ela pagou pela contas médicas e as da recuperação de Seth, então chamou e enterneceu o coração de Seth com suas lágrimas e suas desculpas. Mas Seth era bem ciente de seu ponto fraco e seu amor por uma linda mulher. Especialmente uma que podia chupar pênis como um sonho e engolir sem um gesto.

Ela até chamou Edward.

Edward se lembrou da ira e fúria opressiva que sentiu na calma dignidade na voz dela enquanto ela sussurrava sua desculpa e oferecia-se para pagar pelo avião que ele colidiu na aterrissagem daquele dia. Ele ouviu a espessura de lágrimas em sua voz, mas ela não tinha chorado. Ela jurou que não sabia o que aconteceria e não tinha nenhuma ideia do que estava no engradado. Ele não acreditou nela. Inferno, ele sabia bem. Mas ela narrava uma maldita boa história. Tinha que dar crédito a ela por isso.

Ele esperou dois anos por sua chance de vingança e, surpreendentemente, veio de alguém que ele menos esperava. Não era que ele não tivesse outras coisas para fazer naquele tempo. A vingança não o consumia. Mas ver seu rosto emplastrado por toda parte dos documentos acima de outra carga de droga trouxe isso tudo de volta. Ele podia fazer um favor real para a sociedade. A redimiria e a ensinaria o valor de um dia de trabalho duro, tudo com a permissão de sua família.

Ele sorriu devagar. Sabia que seu problema principal era enfado em lugar de vingança. Tinha sido muito tempo desde que permitiu a si mesmo cavalgar à borda do perigo. Administrar uma fazenda era fácil. Inferno, alguns dias, era malditamente fácil. Seth cuidava dos assuntos de negócios quando não estava correndo em torno do planeta tentando vender os cavalos.

Edward cuidava do rancho atual, vigiava o treinamento e procriação dos premiados cavalos Clydesdale e trabalhava em fazer o rancho até mais bem sucedido do que se tornou nos últimos dois anos. Mas ele não esqueceu o descuido descarado que Isabel Swan mostrara com sua decisão ao permitir a seus amigos traficantes de droga emboscá-los.

O enfado podia fazer coisas estranhas para um homem. Fazia-o fazer coisas como aceitar sugestão do irmão dela de que talvez sua irmã precisasse de um lugar onde ela não teria nenhuma escolha a não ser limpar seu ato. Fazendo-o esquematizar, planejar e executar um sequestro que era sancionado por seu irmão. Não existia nenhum medo de represálias legais e ele tinha controle completo dela. Isso era tudo que importava para ele.

As malas dela estavam empacotadas e armazenadas no bagageiro do carro. Um avião privado estava esperando no aeroporto próximo. Antes de a Senhorita Isabel Catarina Swan saber o que a bateu que ela estaria na estrada para recuperação. Ele riu em diversão, imaginando a próxima batalha. Ele crescia em uma boa luta, e ensinaria a mimada pequena pirralha como ser um membro livre das drogas da sociedade, iria ser uma batalha propriamente.

Ele agitou sua cabeça ao pensamento. Nunca entendeu a atração por drogas. A perda de controle, o vício e enganos subsequentes que vinham disto. Estava ainda só furioso suficiente para ter muito pouca clemência para a mulher que estava para sequestrar. Ele não a machucaria, mas seria maldito se não batesse no traseiro dela, se ela não andasse na linha. Ele estava começando a pensar que poderia muito bem ter sido seu problema desde o princípio. Seu papai devia tê-la surrado mais frequentemente.

Enquanto ele se escondia nas sombras mais tarde, ele ouviu a chave virar na fechadura. Andando mais na escuridão da porta do quarto ele escutou perto enquanto a porta abriu e os sons da entrada podiam ser ouvidos

— Mason, mãe está em casa — A voz atingiu Edward imediatamente. Rouca, cheia de lágrima e miserável. Ao mesmo tempo ele assistiu em surpresa enquanto uma forma escura moveu-se em sua cama. A sombra negra cresceu e estirou na forma de um gato gordo que fitou Edward desdenhosamente e saltou da cama.

Inferno, o que ele deveria fazer sobre o gato? Ele teria que chamar Emmett e teria que coletar o pequeno _familiar_ de sua irmã. Ele não gostava muito de gatos de qualquer maneira; Gatos pretos eram ainda piores.

— Aí está meu bebê, — Ele ouviu-a sussurrar suavemente momentos mais tarde. — Você está com fome já ou ainda está fazendo beicinho para mim para sair? Eu levarei você para o parque amanhã ao invés. Que tal isto?

Edward fez uma careta ao ouvir sua voz. Ela não soou drogada. Soou infinitamente entristecida. Quase quebrada. Esta não era a voz que ele lembrava, mas ele admitiu que os eventos daquele dia eram tão complexos agora, que ele não podia estar certo. Ele sabia que era Isabel, entretanto. Viu o carro estacionar e assistiu seus passos do veículo minutos antes. Ele tinha a mulher certa. E era só sua sorte que ela tinha um gato. Um pequeno sorriso torceu seus lábios. Ela não parecia tão dura quanto ele lembrava. Ela soou mais suave, mais triste. Mais uma Catarina que uma Isabel. A Isabel que ele lembrava nunca teria se preocupado em olhar além de si, longo o suficiente para se preocupar em alimentar um gato.

— Coisinha faminta, você, não é? — Ela disse do outro quarto. — Vamos esperar que mamãe possa manter as guloseimas. Se eu não conseguir aquele trabalho amanhã, nós poderíamos estar invadindo caixas de lixo. — Ela não soou como se estivesse brincando. — Fede quando seus pais odeiam você, Mason.

Ele ergueu suas sobrancelhas. Ela tinha uma definição estranha de ódio. Eles provavelmente conseguiram livrá-la de uma maldita acusação de contrabando de drogas. Isso não soou como ódio para ele.

Enquanto ele ouvia seu movimento ao redor novamente, deslizou o clorofórmio no pano do bolso de sua jaqueta e esperava atrás da porta do quarto. Ela teria que entrar aqui eventualmente e quando ela fizesse, ele estaria esperando por ela.

— Chuveiro, — Ele ouviu seu murmúrio. — Maldição se papai não pode fazer-me sentir como suja depois de escutar suas acusações. E eu acho que ele me desconhecia, Mason. — Ela soou perdida. — Estar fora da família não é quase tão ruim quanto ser renegada.

Edward ignorou o pequeno sentimento de alegria em seu peito, o que o advertiu que ele estava para lamentar pelo maldito gato desamparado. Se ela prestasse atenção há anos atrás aos apelos de seu pai, talvez não estivesse nesta bagunça agora.

Ele se lembrou de sua visita a mansão. Ela ficou surpreendida a princípio quando seu pai a apresentou para ele. Como se ele precisasse de apresentação. Então resignação encheu o olhar dela. Ela não sabia quem infernos era ele. Seu pênis endureceu, entretanto, apesar de sua fúria, apesar de sua necessidade de bater um pouco de senso comum nela. Ele tinha estado duro como pedra, excitado em modos que nunca tinha estado antes, até mesmo do dia que ela chupou seu pênis abaixo sua garganta.

Inferno, ela pareceu tão inocente aquele primeiro dia no rancho que ele teria jurado que ela não saberia o que fazer com um pênis se ele empurrasse isto entre seus lábios, sem falar em como ela reagiria a ter seu sêmen enchendo sua boca. Mas o pensamento disso, o havia abastecido mais do que um quente sonho.

— Aprecie o jantar, Mason. Eu vou tomar banho e ver se posso conseguir achar Emmett. Talvez ele possa nos ajudar.

Edward sorriu. Emmett já cuidou dela.

Ele palmou o pano úmido e preparou a si mesmo para colocá-lo acima de seu nariz e boca. Ele ouviu seus passos quietos, ouviu o miado do gato, então ela estava caminhando no quarto, sacudindo na luz e passando-o.

Edward moveu-se. Ele teve um segundo para vislumbrar seus grandes olhos, apavorados antes deles fecharem e ela se afundar contra ele. Pegando-a em seus braços Edward moveu-se para a cama, abaixou-a nela e olhou fixamente para o gato que saltava depois dela. A besta olhada fixamente para ele com olhos estreitados.

— Você vai ser um problema, não é, menino? — Ele suspirou enquanto o animal rosnou baixo em sua garganta. — Eu achei que gatos deveriam ser indiferentes, pouco amigáveis. Você é um gato, não um cachorro.

Ele colocou suas mãos em seus quadris e assistiu a confrontação do animal.

— Inferno, só o que eu preciso. Um gato de ataque. Eu pergunto-me se ela tem um transportador para você.

Ele achou o transportador. Recebeu um arranhão brutal por pegar o animal pela pele espessa de seu pescoço e colocá-lo. Ele teria que lembrar a Emmett que não era um amante de gatos da próxima vez que conversasse com ele. Em condições explícitas.

— Bem agora, vamos aprontar você. — Ele ergueu Catarina em seus braços, pegou o transportador com uma mão e levou-a depressa fora do apartamento e para o elevador de serviço por seu quarto. Foi uma viagem pequena para o carro estacionado próximo às portas do elevador no porão. Uma vez lá, ele a deitou no acento traseiro, depressa atou suas mãos e fixou o transportador do gato no assoalho do carro.

Missão realizada. Bem, parcialmente de qualquer maneira, ele pensou com um grunhido. Ainda tinha que controlá-la uma vez que ela acordasse. Graças ao clorofórmio, deviam ser várias horas, entretanto. Até lá ele estaria seguramente no rancho e tudo no lugar para ensiná-la o erro de seus caminhos.

Enquanto ele ligava o carro e dirigia-se ao aeroporto, seu instinto o advertiu que possivelmente não podia ser tão fácil. Ele fez careta ao pensamento.

Puxando a telefone celular do suporte em seu cinto ele teclou o número de Emmett Swan e esperou o outro homem atender.

— Você a tem, Cullen? — O outro homem soou preocupado.

— Eu a tenho. Estamos nos dirigindo para o aeroporto. O avião está pronto?

— Abastecido e pronto para ir. Só retire no hangar; O guarda está esperando você. Lembre, é um aeroporto da companhia assim você não devia ter quaisquer problemas. Você pegou o gato dela?

Edward fez uma careta no tom de voz do outro homem. Ele soou como se estivesse quase com medo de perguntar.

— Sim, eu consegui o bastardo negro, — Edward disse a ele. — Eu estou ainda sangrando por meus esforços, também.

Emmett riu, de repente soando mais relaxado.

— Mason é um pouco protetor dela, mas ele é fácil suficiente para entender-se. Mantenha-me atualizado e mantenha a certeza de que você não caía por alguns de seus truques. Ela é realmente uma boa criança, Edward. Eu sei que você não acredita nisto agora mesmo, mas você verá.

Edward agitou sua cabeça. A convicção do irmão nela era para ser recomendada. Estúpida, mas recomendável.

— Boas crianças não fazem vista grossa a assassinato, Emmett. Mas eu prometo que não a machucarei. Você me conhece melhor que isto.

Emmett veio para o rancho dois anos antes, depois da viagem de Edward para a mansão de Angeles. Por meses, Edward não teve nenhuma ideia de quem ele era enquanto o homem mais jovem trabalhava com os cavalos e eles formaram uma amizade cautelosa. Finalmente, Emmett veio para ele com a verdade, que ele precisava saber quão longe seus pais estavam dispostos a ir para proteger Isabel, então ele poderia protegê-los. Edward entendeu isto, mas diabos se ele não tivesse sido provocado durante algum tempo.

— Sim. — Emmett suspirou. — Eu sei que você não a machucará, Edward. Esta é a razão por qual você a tem. Você é o único que eu posso confiar com ela. Eu conversarei com você logo.

— Eu chamarei quando levantarmos voo, — Edward prometeu. — Até Mais tarde.

Ele desconectou o telefone e foi embora do edifício de apartamentos, rumo ao aeroporto. Emmett não parecia bastante aficionado por sua irmã durante as conversas longas que eles compartilharam pelos últimos dois anos.

A preocupação fraterna que ele estava mostrando agora não sentou bem em Edward. Não que ele pensasse que Emmett estava mentindo. Era só um pouco estranho considerando a reticência do outro homem em discutir sua família, ou sua irmã. Aquele menino odiava mentiras, mas algo não estava certo. Ele agitou sua cabeça e suspirou cansadamente. Qualquer que fosse, Edward pensou, não tinha nenhuma dúvida que se levantaria e o morderia no traseiro, logo. Quando acontecesse, então ele lidaria com isto. Até então, tinha uma vingança para assegurar.

* * *

><p><strong>Essa atitude de Edward de sequestrar a Bella mudará a vida desses dois!<strong>

**Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Como estou vendo que tem poucos comentários, voltarei quando tiver pelo menos uns cinco comentários nesse capítulo e nos próximos também! Quando tiver os cinco comentários voltarei a postar a fic aos domingos! Vamos lá gente eu vejo que tem muitas que estão lendo, pelo menos um "amei!" já me deixaria feliz!**

**Bjos.**


	5. Capítulo Três

**Boa leitura meninas!**

**Obrigada pelos reviews do capítulo anterior!**

**Bjos.**

* * *

><p><strong>03 – Capítulo Três<strong>

Emmett suspendeu o telefone e olhou fixamente através de sua escrivaninha a figura alta, esbelta do mordomo de seu pai. Billy mantinha a mesma fresca, expressão indiferente que Emmett podia lembrar que ele sempre teve. Ele viu uma rachadura uma vez nos últimos trinta anos. E apenas uma vez. A semana anterior quando Billy apareceu tarde da noite e informou Emmett que seus pais iriam tentar convencer Isabella uma vez mais a ficar no lugar da Isabel.

— Sr. Emmett, se ela caminhar naquela sala de tribunal como Isabel, ela poderia também continuar com isto. A senhorita Isabel vai ser presa, de uma forma ou de outra; Eu já entendi isso. Seus pais sabem disto, mas eles não aceitam. Se Isabella a substituir, eles a prenderão, e ela não é dura suficiente para sobreviver a isto.

Billy derramou lágrimas ao pensamento disto. Seus olhos azuis claro tinham escorrido com a umidade e elas derramavam abaixo suas bochechas enquanto o medo superava sua reserva.

— A senhorita Isabella não merece isto. — Ele fungou. — Ela é uma boa menina, Sr. Emmett. Eles a machucarão pior que da última vez que ela foi presa.

Emmett tinha estado em choque. Não por causa das lágrimas, entretanto aquelas contribuíram, mas a profundidade da ignorância de seus pais. Isabel dormiu com todos os advogados que eles contrataram para ela, e eles diriam a seus pais qualquer coisa que ela queria que eles ouvissem. E como sempre, ela queria que Isabella tomasse seu lugar, assumisse sua pena.

— Quais são as chances de ela concordar com isto? — Emmett perguntou a ele.

Billy agitou sua cabeça.

— Você conhece a Senhorita Isabella. Ela fica irada e grita, mas quando seu pai falar nitidamente para ela, ele ganhará seu consentimento. Ela sonha com o amor deles, Sr. Emmett. Eu estou apavorado que ela concorde com isto.

Agora, uma semana mais tarde, Emmett estava razoavelmente satisfeito que Isabella não estaria concordando com qualquer coisa seu pai quisesse. Enviar Edward atrás dela pensando que ela era Isabel o contrariava, mas ele seria maldito se a visse quase quebrada, quase morta, como ele a viu depois de tirá-la daquela prisão dois anos antes. Não que Isabel se importasse. Embora tivesse sido culpa dela que sua irmã suportou isto.

Em vez de contatar seus pais, ela fez uma longa viagem e alegremente permitiu que Isabella enfrentasse um castigo que ela não merecia.

— Ele a tem. — Ele finalmente disse a Billy, assistindo o outro homem afundar em sua cadeira com alívio. — Agora onde está Isabel?

— Seu papai a confinou em seu quarto. — Ele agitou sua cabeça tristemente. — Você sabe quanto tempo isso durará.

— Quão perto eles estão de comprar isto para ela? — Emmett finalmente perguntou, sabendo que seus pais gastariam qualquer quantia de dinheiro para fazer justamente isto.

Billy suspirou desoladamente.

— Eu os ouvi discutindo informações que seus investigadores tinham, que podiam envergonhar o juiz, como também o promotor. Eles o chantagearão da mesma maneira que fizeram da última vez. Eles pagaram a um dos oficiais de justiça e estão agora tentando fazer o mesmo com o outro.

Emmett suspirou fracamente enquanto beliscava a ponta de seu nariz, assegurando a ele mesmo que não estrangularia seus pais da próxima vez que os visse.

— O que eles estão pedindo?

— Completo arquivamento no processo. Eles renegaram a Senhorita Isabella, entretanto. A pobre criança partiu chorando. Era tudo que eu podia fazer, Sr. Emmett, não chorar com ela. — Billy agitou sua cabeça compassivamente. — A pobre pequena sente-se muito só. Não é justo o que nós tivemos que fazer para protegê-la.

Um problema a menos, um a vir. Isabel. Emmett tocou com os dedos o arquivo que tinha diante dele. A clínica privada na Suíça custaria um braço e uma perna uma vez que ele entregasse Isabel para ela, mas valeria ter Isabella protegida depois que estivesse tudo terminado.

— Se eles conseguirem parar o processo, Billy, deixe-me saber. — ele disse. — Eu cuidarei de Isabel depois disto. Só me mantenha atualizado.

Billy levantou-se cansadamente.

— O Sr. Cullen não a machucará, não é, Sr. Emmett? — Ele perguntou suavemente. — Ele é um homem duro. Eu não a quereria machucada.

— Edward não a machucará, Billy. Eu dou a você minha palavra. — Emmett estava seguro de que não existiria nenhum perigo verdadeiro para Isabella. Ele não teria contatado Edward se pensasse que existiria. Edward era apenas o único homem em que ele podia confiar para fazer o trabalho e não ir para os pais de Isabel pedir mais dinheiro para libertá-la.

Estava ficando mais duro proteger Isabella que acompanhar as tentativas de seus pais para proteger Isabel. Eles sempre viram Isabella tão mais forte, precisando de menos amor que Isabel tinha. Emmett não estava certo por que seus pais fizeram um laço mais forte com Isabel, a menos que tenham sido aqueles gemidos incessantes que ela fazia enquanto bebê. Isabella sempre esteve quieta, enquanto Isabel gritava por horas. Frequentemente tinha sido Emmett que carregava a Isabella recém-nascida, alimentava-a, a trocava, cuidava dela enquanto seus pais preocupavam-se com a outra, mais exigente, gêmea.

Quando Isabel começou a entrar em dificuldades, seus pais aprenderam que Isabella tinha uma inocência natural e profunda, e inata honestidade que podia conseguir tirar sua problemática filha fora de suas bagunças. Tinha sido então que eles começaram a usar a gêmea mais jovem, quase inconscientemente, como se fosse trabalho de Isabella manter sua irmã longe de enfrentar as consequências de suas ações. Agora, Isabel afundava para novos níveis, indiferente ao dano que criara porque ela sabia que seus pais usariam Isabella para tirá-la disto.

Emmett teve o suficiente o dia que descobriu que Isabella estava na prisão em lugar da Isabel. Isabella tentou chamar seus pais por dias sem sucesso. Se não tivesse sido por Billy e o telefonema de Isabella para o secretário de Emmett, ele nunca teria sabido o perigo em que Isabella estava.

— Eu devo retornar para o Sr. Swan então. — Billy levantou-se devagar, sua expressão cansada e pesar quebrado. — Todo dia, Sr. Emmett, eu penso mais frequentemente em aposentadoria, os ouvindo renegarem aquela criança… — Ele agitou sua cabeça dolorosamente.

— Se você decidir fazer isso, deixe-me saber, Billy. — Emmett movimentou respeitosamente a cabeça. — Eu me certificarei de que não haverá nenhuma repercussão.

Billy retraiu uma respiração dura, cansada.

— É uma vergonha, Sr. Emmett. Uma vergonha. Uma vez, seus pais foram boas pessoas. Boas pessoas. Agora… — Ele enfiou suas mãos em seus bolsos e moveu-se a porta. — Agora, eu apenas não sei…

E Emmett concordou com ele. Como Billy, ele não tinha nenhuma ideia do que aconteceria a seus pais, mas mais ao ponto, ele desistiu de esperar que eles retornassem às pessoas atenciosas, decentes que uma vez tinham sido. Se eles tivessem existido.


	6. Capítulo Quatro

**04 - Capítulo Quatro**

Ela tinha sido sequestrada. Isabella lutou para conter seu terror enquanto despertava para perceber que suas mãos e pés estavam atados. Estava deitada em uma surpreendentemente confortável cama. Não que aquele conforto significasse qualquer coisa. Ela estava certa de que até os serial killer podiam ter camas confortáveis. Mas ela sabia que não foi um assassino que a sequestrou. Maldição, quanto mais pensava sobre isto, mais estava começando a temer que suas chances podiam ser melhores com um doido que com o homem que ela tinha visto em um ofuscante segundo na noite anterior.

Ela lutou para aquietar o medo enquanto se lembrava do rosto de seu sequestrador. Por um momento de parar o coração ela o olhou fixamente e percebeu isto uma vez mais, apesar de todos os seus esforços, ela iria pagar pelos pecados de Isabel.

Isto era ótimo. Como ele acreditaria que ela não era Isabel? Quantas pessoas sabiam que seus pais tinham duas filhas? Ela podia contá-los todos em dez dedos e tinha alguns remanescentes. Desde que era uma criança, tinha estado contente em ser deixada só com suas bonecas, seus livros, seus vários passatempos, em lugar de ser a borboleta social que sua irmã começava a ser. E seus pais tinham estado dispostos a deixá-la para trás. Poucas pessoas sabiam que Isabel tinha uma gêmea, o mais fácil poderia ser para conseguir a gêmea mais velha fora de dificuldade mais tarde. Aquela lição tinha sido aprendida cedo.

Ela abriu seus olhos, seus sentidos embriagados por ser drogada, sua mente lenta. Precisava pensar claramente, limpar a névoa de sua cabeça e compreender como lidar com isto. Não existia nenhuma dúvida que Cullen estava ali por vingança. E ela não podia culpá-lo. A parte assombrosa era que ele deixou-a viver longo suficiente para acordar.

— Você está acordada? — A voz soou atrás dela.

Sua voz enviou calafrios em cima de sua espinha. Era profunda e áspera, como o grunhido de um predador faminto. Enviou um frio de temor por ela e ela lambeu seus lábios secos em resposta para o nervosismo de repente chamejando por seu corpo.

O homem que provavelmente mataria você, não devia soar malditamente sexy, segundos antes de fazer isso. Isabella tragou firmemente. Devia estar mais assustada e menos excitada por sua voz.

Suas fantasias mais escuras tinham sido preenchidas com a imagem dele por dois anos. Ela frequentemente acordava no meio da noite, seus quadris levantados, agarrando a visão do sonho pronto para empalá-la. Estava tão doente quanto Isabel, pensou com desgosto. O modo que ela o desejava depois do que ele fez não fazia sentido.

— Eu assumo que você está pelo menos razoavelmente sensível. — Ele soletrou caçoando. — Fingir dormir não salvará seu traseiro, garotinha.

Isabella estremeceu ao tratamento familiar. Ela não era uma garotinha, maldição.

Ela respirou fundo em resignação. Tinha que usar o banheiro e sentia sua boca como algodão. Poderia também ceder e recuperar isto, inferno. Cullen não parecia como um homem que facilmente seria desviado ou persuadido. Não que ela já tivesse sido muito boa com persuasão de qualquer maneira.

Isso não significava que ela tinha que gostar da resposta incomum a ele. Por que, de todos os homens no mundo, ela tinha que estar tão atraída por este aqui? Estava certa que ele iria matá-la tão logo olhasse para ela. E sabendo disto, por que sua vagina estava aquecendo, seus seios formigavam, seu corpo tão sensibilizado em resposta para sua voz?

Retraindo uma respiração funda, ela preparou-se para enfrentá-lo. Quanto mais cedo fizesse isso, mais cedo possivelmente podia achar alguma paz.

— Você acha que poderia me desatar tempo suficiente para eu usar o banheiro antes de começar a me atormentar? — Perguntou a ele friamente.

Ela não estava prestes a rolar acima e fazer a dor em seus ombros piorar por estar deitada de costas atada como estava. Estava malditamente desconfortável com suas mãos amarradas atrás dela. Também se parecia muito vulnerável, muito impotente. Estava a sua mercê, e estar em tal posição era demais excitante

Excitante? Devia estar apavorada, não excitada.

Isabella tremeu enquanto ele se movia. Ela sentiu o aço frio deslizar entre seus tornozelos nus, fatiando através das cordas, então entre seus pulsos. Dobrando suas mãos ela aliviou-as em posição sentada, colocando seus pés numa tentativa no chão. Fitando por suas pestanas ela viu as pernas magras, fortes que se moviam em sua linha de visão.

Levantou seus olhos enquanto seu coração parava em seu peito. Ele estava liberando seu cinto. Oh Deus. Ela ofegou por respiração enquanto os dedos dele, calosos e muito masculinos, começaram a desabotoar sua calça jeans.

Ela não iria choramingar, se assegurou. Não mostraria a ele choque e excitação por realmente deixar aquele pequeno som de impotência livre. Mas enquanto ele puxava seu grosso, duro pênis da profundidade de sua calça jeans ela soube que o som gritou de sua garganta enquanto a grande mão dele tocava acima da carne escura sugestivamente.

— Vamos, Catarina. — ele sussurrou sombriamente. — Abra a boca grande, bebê, e deixe-me ter aquela garganta apertada novamente.

O olhar dela voou para o dele. Ele estava assistindo-a com uma veia funda de diversão e luxúria, seu rosto bonito tenso com estimulação e exigência. Isabella queria rir. Ela quase o fez. Não saberia o que fazer com ele ainda que ela considerasse "abrir grande" à medida que ele sugeriu.

— Uhh, eu realmente preciso ir. — ela sussurrou um pouco, tentando desesperadamente não olhar ao pênis duro só a polegadas de sua boca. — Realmente, muito.

Os lábios dele contraíram-se caçoístas, seus olhos verdes escuros escureceram mais.

— Então pague o preço. — ele sugeriu suavemente. — Vamos, Catarina, não é como se fosse a primeira vez.

Não era? Era a primeira vez para ela, ela pensou com surpresa. Seguramente ele não achava que ela realmente o faria? Isabella nunca tinha feito, mas estava bem ciente do fato que Isabel faria e fez isto.

Ele moveu seu braço, levantando sua mão, os dedos infiltrando no cabelo dela, o toque enviando picadas de sensação para seu couro cabeludo enquanto ele segurava-a e se aproximava. O olhar dela ficou nervosamente solto, sua visão cheia com a escura, carne pulsante da cabeça de seu pênis.

Ele realmente pensava que ela faria isto? Pensava que ela pudesse.

A grande, arroxeada cabeça tocou em seus lábios, pulsou, então derramou uma pérola suave de sêmen contra sua curva inferior.

Antes de Isabella poder parar-se, ela empurrou de volta, um grito de afronta escapando de sua boca enquanto rolava desajeitadamente através da cama. Agitando de nervosismo, ela caiu da lateral e levantou-se antes de olhar fixamente para ele através do colchão.

— Não. — disse friamente, entretanto sua resposta estava bastante atrasada, ela pensou enquanto o assistia recolocando sua calça jeans com uma carranca interrogativa. Ele pareceu divertido e confuso por sua reação.

— Isto é tudo que você tinha para dizer, Catarina. — ele encolheu os ombros. — Eu não me lembro de você ser tão hesitante da última vez.

Última vez? Ela não foi hesitante? Ela iria matar Isabel. Seriamente. Honestamente. Na primeira chance que tivesse, seus pais perderiam uma filha de verdade em vez de só em desejos.

Ele acreditaria em que ela não era Isabel? Isabella apertou seus dentes em fúria, pesando suas opções cuidadosamente. Ele não parecia determinado a matar neste momento. Estava indolentemente divertido, talvez um pouco sarcástico e zombeteiro, mas não parecia assassino.

— Olhe! — ela finalmente disse, lutando para manter sua voz confiante enquanto ouvia o tremor trair nas palavras. — Você cometeu um engano terrível aqui. Realmente. Eu estou certa que você achará isto bastante engraçado…

Ele fez uma careta. O olhar enviou medo protestando por seu sistema. Sobrancelhas pretas espessas e olhos verdes tempestuosos escurecidos, seus lábios esticados, as maçãs do rosto altas distinguindo-se proeminentemente. O olhar estava uma advertência e fazia o coração de Isabella bater apressado em seu peito.

— Realmente? — falou demoradamente. — Eu nunca imaginei por um momento que não existiria uma boa explicação. — ele cruzou seus braços acima de seu peito e a assistiu por olhos estreitados. — Eu acho que devia dizer a você que daqui em diante, Catarina, isso não está saindo do jeito que eu planejei para você. Você pode também esquecer quaisquer desculpas, mentiras ou truques. Isto é inferno, bebê, e eu sou seu guardião. Então se acostume a isto agora.

Os olhos de Isabella cresceram.

— O que você quer dizer, você é meu guardião?

Ele sorriu. A curva dura de seus lábios enviou uma pulsação de advertência por seu sistema nervoso.

— Exatamente o que eu disse, doçura. Você está aqui para terminar de se reabilitar e limpar seu ato. E só eu sei como assegurar isto. Você, docinho, está preparando-se para aprender como a outra metade vive. Nenhuma droga, nenhum empregado, nem bebidas, nem caridade. Agora tome banho. Eu pegarei você em meia hora. Esteja vestida e pronta ou enfrentará as consequências. — Ele a observou atentamente, seus olhos escuros e fixos, assustados. — E eu prometo, as consequências não serão agradáveis.


	7. Capítulo Cinco

**Só uma observação e lembrete também sobre essa adaptação a Bella se chama Isabella Catarina Swan e sua irmã gêmea se chama Isabel Catarina Swan.**

**No decorrer dos capítulos vocês vão entender porque o Edward chama mais a Bella pelo nome de Catarina.**

**Boa leitura!**

**Bjos.**

* * *

><p><strong>05 – Capítulo Cinco<strong>

Isabella olhava seu sequestrador de boca aberta em choque enquanto piscou só para estar certa de que ela estava acordada e não tendo algum pesadelo horrível. Ele estava realmente ameaçando-a. Instalou a si mesmo como juiz, júri e executor e pensava que ela aceitaria isto. Ela riria se ele não parecesse tão malditamente sério sobre isto.

— Você está brincando. — Ela não podia limitar o horror que sabia refletido em sua voz.

— Não. — Ele cruzou seus braços acima de seu peito arrogantemente, olhando fixamente de volta nela com fria, zombaria nos olhos. — Nenhuma piada, bombom. Você joga, você paga. Se os tribunais não podem fazer qualquer coisa com você, então eu posso me assegurar como o inferno de tentar. Considere isto o castigo para os pequenos crimes de que você escapou nos últimos anos. Todos rolados em um. — Seu sorriso não era confortante.

Isabella dirigiu uma respiração dura, profunda. A paciência era uma virtude, ela se lembrou. Só frescas, cabeças tranquilas resolviam problemas extremos. Enfrentou a ira de seus pais, tinha sido renegada e desprezada pelos últimos três trabalhos que foi entrevistada. Podia lidar com isto. Não havia matado ninguém ainda. Ela realmente não teria que começar com este vaqueiro ignorante.

— O que no inferno faz você pensar que eu vou aceitar isto? — Perguntou a ele incredulamente. — Eu tenho escrito 'estúpida' na minha testa? 'Covarde'? 'Vá em frente e pise em mim porque eu sou muito estúpida para viver e eu apreciaria o abuso'? — Ela a lançou as mãos ao alto em frustração enquanto o enfrentava em surpresa.

Ele olhou para ela.

— Humm. Não que alguém poderia ver. Mas eu reservarei julgamento. Você nunca sabe o que pode aparecer depois de um bom chuveiro quente.

Ela iria perder sua cabeça. Aí mesmo, em um quarto estranho, enfrentando o mais sensual, mais agravante, arrogante homem que já deitou seus olhos. Iria cometer o assassinato. Isto é, nele.

— Olhe, Sr. Cullen. — Ela tentou um sorriso que segurou nenhuma da fúria que estava começando a sentir construindo dentro dela. — Eu estou certa de que você pensa o que você está fazendo está certo. Eu estou certa que você está até seguro que você tem a pessoa certa para castigar. Mas você não está e você não tem, e eu serei maldita se eu pagar por mais pecados de Isabel.

Ele sorriu contrito para ela. Isabella mordeu sua língua enquanto seus olhos estreitavam em sua expressão satisfeita consigo mesmo e seus punhos apertaram-se em seu lado enquanto ela lutava para não saltar através da cama e escapar.

— Querida, eu estou certo que você desejaria ter uma irmã que pudesse tirar disto, — Ele disse complacentemente. — mas desde que nós dois sabemos que você não tem, pode parar com o ato inocente porque eu não estou comprando.

Isabella retraiu uma respiração funda. Se pudesse colocar suas mãos em Isabel, ela a estrangularia agora, pensou. Como se os últimos vinte e dois anos e todos as vezes que ela de boa vontade tentou salvar sua irmã não fossem suficiente. Agora, Sr. Musculoso pensava que podia reformar a maldita mulher errada, sequestrou-a. Era demais. Até para ela.

— Isto é bom, — ela retrucou. — porque eu não estou tentando vender uma maldita coisa. Eu assumi que você era uma pessoa razoavelmente inteligente…

— Apenas como você assumiu que podia deixar seus amigos matar a mim e Seth quando nós ajudamos você na entrega daquele engradado de drogas? — Ele perguntou cruelmente. — Ou como você assumiu que seus pais podiam arruinar os nomes de dois bons homens quando acusações foram trazidas contra você? Que tal a suposição que dinheiro dos seus pais poderia tirar você de qualquer coisa? Isto é o fim da linha, garotinha. Você poderia também dedicar-se com energia e guardar as mentiras para alguém disposto a acreditar nelas.

Isabella podia sentir a fúria que se preparava em seu peito. Vívida e quente, chamejava na frente de seus olhos como a capa de um toureiro.

— Ou guarde a verdade para alguém com suficiente cérebro para ver o que está bem em frente de seu rosto. — Ela estalou de volta furiosamente. — Pense, Sr. Cullen. Eu pareço com uma viciada de drogas para você? — Ela acenou suas mãos para seu lado, indicando seu corpo.

Ela esperava que ele a olhasse; Ela apenas não gostou da labareda de estimulação que iluminou seu olhar quando ele fez isso. Também não gostou do modo que seus mamilos enrijeceram enquanto o olhar dele pausava neles, ou o calor que chamejou em sua vagina quando seus olhos então se moveram para suas coxas.

Ela podia sentir sua pele sensibilizando, seu sexo umedecendo, e não gostou das sensações no final. Era ruim o suficiente que ela não fez nada além de fantasiar sobre ele nos últimos dois anos, não precisava ficar excitada depois que ele a sequestrou também.

— Olhe, eu sei que você está bravo pelo que Isabel fez para você e seu amigo. Mas isto é um engano…

— O engano é seu. — Sua voz afiada a fez vacilar em surpresa. — Não pense por um minuto que você pode mentir para mim novamente. Agora coloque seu traseiro no chuveiro e prepare-se para enfrentar o dia ou você pode ajoelhar e ver se você consegue me convencer de outro modo.

Ajoelhar? Convencê-lo? Ela piscou em furiosa surpresa na sugestão. E estava ignorando o flash louco de desejo e fome que secou seu corpo em apenas pensar em aceitar seu pênis em sua boca. O toque breve dele em seus lábios foi suficiente para uma tentação, muito obrigado. Ela não precisava se achar desejosa por esse homem mais do que já estava. De fato, precisava estar tão longe dele quanto possível.

— Você é louco. Eu estou indo para casa. Agora.

Ela virou-se, dirigindo-se depressa para a porta do quarto. Já teve o suficiente disto. Aceitar o castigo de Isabel porque ela decidiu era certo era muito diferente de aceitar porque este homem decidiu que ela iria. Ela não achou. Não importava o quão grande ou bonito ele fosse. Não importava que ele merecia sua vingança. Ela não iria deixá-lo tirar isto de sua pele.

Sua mão acabou de envolver em torno da maçaneta, seus dedos apertando nela, quando uma palma grande bateu a madeira acima de sua cabeça e um corpo duro apertou o seu firmemente contra a parede.

Um corpo duro, quente, musculoso. Um que a cercou, seu calor que despejava fora de sua carne em ondas e envolviam ao redor dela. Uma presença que cheirava a longas noites abafadas e desejos proibidos. Isabella tragou, sentindo a aura de perigo que de repente emanava dele.

— Você não quer me irritar, garotinha, — A advertiu suavemente. — Especialmente não agora mesmo. Aquela bala que você deixou seus amigos, colocarem em minha perna não foi esquecida. Nem o fato que eles teriam preferido que fosse meu coração. Agora fique calada, leve seu traseiro ao chuveiro e esteja vestida. Isto é um rancho. Todo mundo faz seu ou sua parte aqui, e você está aqui para trabalhar com afinco. Se você quiser ou não.

Ele se moveu então, uma mão insinuando propriamente entre a porta e seu corpo enquanto ele retirava os dedos dela do botão e a empurrou ligeiramente em direção ao banheiro. Ela não iria fazer uma maldita coisa que ele a ordenasse.

Isabella girou, olhando fixamente de volta nele, furiosamente, agitando a necessidade de bater até tirar o sorriso fora de seu rosto à medida que retrocedia.

— Você está errado. — Ela o informou furiosamente, entretanto podia dizer que ele não tinha nenhuma intenção de acreditar. — Você não verificará isto? Eu tenho um irmão. Emmett Swan. Pelo menos o contate. Ele dirá a você quem eu sou.

Ela não gostou da diversão que refletiu em seus olhos.

— Ele não diria qualquer coisa nova a mim, garotinha.

— Eu não sou uma garotinha. — Ela sentiu como batia seus pés em fúria. — E eu não sou Isabel. Eu tenho que ir para casa. Tenho que cuidar de meu gato. Quem vai cuidar do meu gato? — Aquele súbito, horrorizante pensamento deslizou em sua mente. Ela esqueceu tudo sobre Mason. Seu bebê. O que aconteceria com ele?

Ele estaria tão só. Estaria assustado sem ela. Só. Ele tinha sido a única criatura no mundo que ficou por seu apoio todos estes anos, e agora ela não estava para cuidar dele?

— Não se preocupe sobre aquele animal peludo, — Edward resmungou de repente. — Ele está no celeiro com o outro...

— No celeiro? — Ela praticamente gritou em surpresa e fúria. — Você colocou meu gato no celeiro? Meu bebê está no celeiro?

Ela olhou fixamente para ele, incapaz de acreditar que as palavras vieram dele. Quem seria cruel suficiente para pôr o doce pequeno Mason em um celeiro? Ele não podia fazer isto. Seus dedos enrolaram, dobraram, como se ela fosse atacá-lo.

Os braços dele foram acima de seu peito novamente.

— E daí?

— E daí. Você não pode pôr Mason no celeiro. — Ela escorou suas mãos em seus quadris, lutando brava agora. Ela não permitiria que ele abusasse de seu gato. — Você vai pegá-lo agora.

Ele fez uma careta na ordem severa em sua voz.

— Se eu fosse você, eu me preocuparia sobre meus próprios problemas, não com aquele caçador de rato preto. — Ele bufou.

A afronta voou por ela. Ela sentiu a fúria vibrando violentamente por seu corpo.

— Mason não persegue ratos. — O informou friamente. — E Mason não dorme em celeiros. Ele dorme em meu quarto, em minha cama, próximo a mim. Eu quero meu gato. Agora.

Ele balançou sua cabeça, assistindo-a com uma expressão súbita, inquisitiva.

— O quanto você quer aquele gato de volta, Catarina? — Ele perguntou a ela suavemente.

Ela queria estapear seu rosto convencido. Pelo menos a estava chamando por parte de seu nome. Ainda que fosse um que ela compartilhava com Isabel. Ele iria chantageá-la. Podia ver isto em seus olhos, em sua expressão. O filho de uma cadela iria usar seu bebê contra ela. Ela queria dizer a ele para ir diretamente para inferno.

Ao invés, ela friccionou seus dentes, contou até dez e disse,

— O que você quer?

Isabella estava ciente de que tinha que ter algo errado em amar uma pequena preta bola de penugem que raramente dava a ela o tempo do dia. A menos que ela chorasse. Então, ele estava por toda parte dela, confortando-a, deixando-a segurá-lo, ainda que fosse com um ar de enfado supremo. Ele a ajudou a passar pelos últimos dois anos quando não existiu ninguém mais. Ela não iria deixá-lo em um sujo, empoeirado celeiro.

Edward andou de volta para ela, puxando-a contra seu corpo mais duro, mais alto enquanto ela o olhava fixamente em choque. Odiou a consciência que chamejada na boca de seu estômago enquanto seu pênis duro apertava nela. Odiou a fome que podia sentir umedecendo dentro dela.

Seus lábios separaram enquanto ele olhava fixamente abaixo nela, seu olhar chamejando com calor enquanto eles se fixavam em seus lábios. Isabella tremeu. Podia sentir seu sexo aquecendo, molhando, e amaldiçoou sua resposta para ele.

Ela espalmou suas mãos contra seus ombros, resistindo — não apenas a Edward, mas a si própria também. Ele tinha os mais beijáveis lábios que ela já viu em um homem. Aquela cheia, baixa curva inferior a fascinava, fazia querer comê-lo. Mas ele fixou os limites com este sequestro. Não existia uma chance no inferno que ela iria deitar e deixá-lo passar sobre ela. Estava cansada de ser capacho de qualquer um.

— Eu pensei que você fosse meu sequestrador, não meu estuprador. — Ela falou quando conseguiu achar sua voz. — Deixe-me ir, Edward. Eu não me prostituirei por meu gato. Mas eu serei maldita se eu cooperarei de qualquer forma sem ele.

Suas sobrancelhas curvaram-se em uma carranca enquanto seus braços apertaram ao redor ela. Estreitando os olhos, ele olhou abaixo nos seus pensativamente por longos segundos antes de lentamente a libertar.

— Tome seu banho e esteja vestida. Nós discutiremos as condições no andar de baixo depois que você acalmar-se e agir decentemente. Eu poderia permitir a você o gato, se puder controlar a si mesma e seguir as regras. — Com aquilo dito, ele deixou o quarto, fechando a porta calmamente atrás dele.

Ela iria matá-lo, se assegurou. Então, mataria Isabel.


	8. Capítulo Seis

**06 - Capítulo Seis**

Uma hora mais tarde, de banho recém tomado e vestida com um par de calças jeans e camisa de algodão branca, Isabella entrou na grande cozinha na outra extremidade da casa. A casa de rancho de dois andares era bem localizada, bastante simples, a cozinha não foi dura de achar. Claro, o bater das portas do armário poderia ter ajudado um pouco.

Dobrando uma mecha do cabelo avermelhado enrolando atrás de sua orelha, Isabella verificou a trança francesa que ela organizou seu cabelo com cuidado e entrou na cozinha. Ela soube no segundo que pisou nela que a amaria. Uma pena que pertencesse ao grande vaqueiro arrogante piscando nas profundidades de um armário.

O fogão era para morrer. Era o sonho do cozinheiro moderno com uma grelha a gás no centro, quatro queimadores grandes na lateral e ventilação adequada acima disto. O chão era de madeira com um tapete de área em baixo das seis cadeiras e mesa da cozinha que se situava próxima a uma janela de retrato grande. Os armários eram de cerejeira, entretanto empoeirados e parecendo enfadonhos na luz do sol Matutino. Mas existiam bastante deles. Uma ilha central grande estava localizada a vários pés da pia, ainda próximo o suficiente do fogão para fazer cômodo.

Poderia ter sido o sonho de um cozinheiro, mas era o pesadelo de uma empregada.

Edward girou só ligeiramente longe dela, dando a ela uma visão clara de suas costas musculosas e as curvas tensas, bem arredondadas de seu bumbum embaixo de sua apertada calça jeans. Ele tinha um traseiro para morrer. A visão fez seus dedos coçarem com a necessidade de tocá-lo. Como se ela soubesse o que fazer com ele se o tocasse, disse a si mesma sarcasticamente. Mas ainda, ela sempre admirou um bom traseiro, e o dele tinha que ser o melhor que já viu.

Retraindo uma respiração longa, funda, ela fitou longe da tentação.

— Você precisa despedir sua empregada, — disse a ele sem expressão enquanto olhava fixamente em torno do lugar uma vez mais. — ela não está fazendo seu trabalho.

A cozinha se assemelhava à sala de estar que ela espiou, como também a sala de jantar pela qual caminhou. Empoeirada, desprezada. Como se a casa não fosse realmente uma casa, mas meramente um lugar para passar a noite.

Edward girou o olhar para ela, suas sobrancelhas abaixadas em uma carranca escura enquanto ela curvava seus ombros e enfiava suas mãos nos bolsos de sua calça jeans. Ela ainda estava morrendo para arrancar seus olhos. Considerou melhor conter suas mãos o suficiente para onde ela iria pelo menos ter um segundo para pensar na frente de realmente tentar fazer isto. Ele estava certo de fazê-la mais louca antes que a hora acabasse.

Ela observou enquanto ele seguia o movimento, um sorriso balançando seus lábios como se ele soubesse a razão atrás disto. Isabella lutou para manter sua expressão clara, a raiva que ardia em seu peito de refletir em seu rosto. Maldito ele. Ela nunca encontrou um homem mais teimoso em sua vida.

Mantendo sua paciência, endireitou seus ombros e encontrou seu olhar sobre ela. Ela desistiu do fato que ele não iria escutar a razão, que significava que ela iria ter que tentar achar sua própria saída. Teve um pressentimento de que escapar de Edward não seria fácil. Mas antes dela poder até considerar fuga, tinha que ter Mason.

— Eu tomei banho, me vesti e encontrei você na cozinha, — ela finalmente disse com controle cuidadoso. — agora onde está meu bebê?

Irritação relampejava em seus tempestuosos olhos verdes. Era óbvio que existia algo sobre ela e seu gato que ele não gostava. Claro, podia só ser que ele odiava Isabel, ela pensou com diversão mórbida, que não pressagiou bem para ela considerando que ele pensava que ela era Isabel.

— Como alguém pode chamar aquela bola preta de traseiro gordo de bebê está além de mim. — ele rosnou. — Aquele animal devia ser derrubado apenas por seu temperamento.

Os olhos de Isabella alargaram em medo súbito na antipatia sincera em seu tom e a ameaça implicada para matar o pequeno animal. Seu bebê. Ele pensava que Mason devia ser morto. E Mason não tinha um temperamento. Ele era só um pouco deteriorado, isso era tudo. Isso não era nenhuma desculpa para ser mal para ele.

— Se você machucar Mason, eu prometo, farei o que Isabel fez para você parecer com um dia no parque. — ela o advertiu, completamente séria agora.

Ele podia castigá-la por tudo como gostaria, e de um modo ela podia até fazer um pouco de tipo de lógica deturpada disto. Mas ele não iria machucar Mason. Ela teve suficiente de ações irrefletidas de Isabel pressionando sua vida em tais modos dolorosos. Ela se culpava. Permitiu a tendência para continuar enquanto elas ficavam mais velhas, mas não mais. Não perderia qualquer outra coisa devido ao egoísmo e a crueldade absoluta da sua irmã.

Ele cruzou seus braços acima de seu peito. Ela era cordialmente crescida para repugnar aquela ação. Ele estava ainda olhando com desaprovação nela, o lento baixar de suas sobrancelhas dando a sua expressão uma aparência perigosa. Isabella lutava de volta seu medo enquanto encontrava o seu calado olhar.

— Você não está em posição de fazer ameaças aqui, docinho. — disse a ela suavemente, sua voz quase muito gentil para consolá-la. Lembrou-a do olho de uma tempestade violenta. Ela teria estado mais assustada se não fosse pelo fato de que era desesperadamente apaixonada por aquele estúpido gato. Até ela não entendia isto.

— Escute, senhor, eu entendo que você pense que tem um problema comigo. Realmente, eu entendo. — o assegurou sinceramente. — Eu posso até, quase, entender o engano que você está fazendo. Mas se você prejudicar tanto como um cabelo do corpo de Mason, então eu prometo, você vai lamentar isto. Ele é meu gato. Ele me adotou quando ninguém mais me quis e eu serei maldita se eu deixarei você o maltratar.

— Bebê, talvez mais pessoas quisessem que você obedecesse a linha um pouco mais perto. Sabe. Dê um pouco, consiga um pouco? — ele sugeriu zombeteiramente.

Isabella vacilou dolorosamente nas palavras cruéis. Dê um pouco, consiga um pouco. Ela teria rido do pensamento se não fosse tão irônico. Ela deu a tudo que teve por tantos anos… por nada. Tudo o que ela tinha para mostrar era um gato preto que concedia enrolar-se em seu colo e abrigar-se nela sempre que ficava fraca o suficiente para chorar. Mas o calor de seu pequeno gordo corpo e seu suave ronronar a manteve sã pelo resultado de seus pesadelos.

— Eu estou certa que você pensa que sua opinião de mim devia importar. — ela disse razoavelmente, acalmando as palavras furiosas de seus lábios rosados ao invés. — Eu até fingirei que sim pelo tempo que precisar. Mas não desde que meu gato esteja naquele celeiro sofrendo.

Se ela pudesse ir para prisão por Isabel, então podia enfrentar um vaqueiro temperamental por seu bebê. Podia pensar sobre pequenas coisas tão horríveis quanto aquela semana que passou na prisão por sua irmã.

— Pelo menos ele está vivo. — ele grunhiu odiosamente. — Eu mencionei que odeio gatos?

Isabella empurrou de volta o medo que subia dentro dela. Isabel quase causou a morte deste homem como também de seu amigo. Matando um gato que ele acreditava ser seu seria pequeno comparado a seus crimes. Mas ele era Mason. Ele não pertencia a Isabel. Isabel não podia se importar menos e ela não gastaria um segundo lamentando por sua perda. E ela certa como inferno não se importaria com a dor que Isabella sofreria sem ele.

Ela mordeu seu lábio enquanto lutava contra o medo de que Edward o machucasse. Ela olhou nele caladamente, engolindo forte com o medo. Ela teve a sensação de que sua necessidade para conforto de seus medos poderiam muito bem ser sua queda.

— Por favor, — ela sussurrou. — eu só quero meu gato.

Isabella viu o interesse que de repente chamejou em seus olhos, o conhecimento que o animal podia ser usado contra ela que ele poderia não ter considerado antes.

— Em troca de? — Ele perguntou, confirmando seus piores medos. Não havia muito que ela diria não em seu esforço para salvar Mason.

— Eu já perguntei o que você quer. — ela tentou acalmar a frustração engrossando sua voz enquanto tentava argumentar com um homem que teve já provado ele mesmo ser irracional. — Eu estou disposta a cooperar tanto quão possível. — disse nervosamente. — Bem, você quer me castigar pelo que Isabel fez, mas não machuque meu gato.

Se sua carranca pudesse ter ficado mais escura, teria. Ela viu a raiva que imediatamente chamejava em seu olhar e soube que acabou de fazer um grande erro tático.

— Admita quem você é, e nós conversaremos.

Admitir quem ela não era. Uma sensação de resignação a superou. O custo de um pequeno conforto estaria uma vez mais, permitindo-a se espelhar na identidade da Isabel. Ela deslizou suas mãos em sua calça jeans, colocando-as juntas, tentando aquietar os tremores que quiseram se apressar por seu corpo.

— Eu disse a você quem sou. — ela disse enquanto desolação passava por ela. — Não me faça mentir para você. Por favor. Porque eu irei, por isto.

Seus braços descruzaram, seus dedos que pegando na frente do cós de sua calça jeans. Ela não devia notar os apertados, duros músculos abdominais que a ação exibia, ou os quadris magros, musculosos e abaixo, a protuberância espessa de seu pênis. Não devia estar molhada, não devia desejar coisas que sabia que não podia ter.

Sua sobrancelha ergueu caçoísta.

— Você estaria mentindo por algo tão pequeno? — perguntou a ela surpreso. — Não faça de qualquer jeito mais difícil para você mesma do que já está. — ele sugeriu facilmente. — Vamos, diga a mim quem você é e nós iremos pegar o gato.

Isabella retraiu uma respiração cansada.

— Catarina Swan. — ela finalmente disse, lutando para segurar seu temperamento agora. Se deixasse sua raiva livre, nunca veria Mason novamente.

Ele agitou sua cabeça lentamente, destruindo qualquer esperança que ela teve que ele iria, por acaso, deixar isso passar.

— Não. Vamos, docinho, nome completo. Admita quem você é e nós iremos pegar o gato. Caso contrário, ele toma suas chances.

Ela encontrou seu olhar diretamente, contendo os gritos que queriam despejar de sua garganta.

— Não faça isto.

Ela podia sobreviver sem Mason? Estremeceu ao pensamento dos pesadelos que estavam certos de vir sem sua presença confortante. Como ela seguraria sobre sua sanidade sem algo ou alguém para confortá-la?

— Seu nome. — ele exigiu novamente.

— Isabel Catarina Swan. — ela sussurrou melancolicamente. Não era a primeira vez que fazia isso, mas pelo menos desta vez serviu a ela em lugar de outra pessoa. — Eu, por favor, posso ter meu gato agora?

**...**

Ele devia ter sido satisfeito. Edward olhou fixamente para o rosto inexpressivo, os olhos castanhos cansados, e sentiu qualquer coisa exceto satisfação. Ele sentiu-se como um maldito monstro. Ela falou as palavras enquanto seus ombros abaixavam marginalmente, como se o peso da admissão colocasse um fardo invisível nela que era muito grande para aguentar.

A admissão, entretanto dada à medida que ele perguntou, era sonora com tal falta de emoção que o fez lamentar forçar o assunto. E seus olhos. Se ele já visse tal resignação cansada nos olhos da mulher, ele não podia lembrar-se disto. Eles escureceram, girando tão vulnerável, tão cheios com sombras e dor, que algo sobre torceu seu coração.

Ela falou as palavras com uma automatização que pareceu quase… ensaiada. Ele balançou sua cabeça, assistindo, enquanto ela esteve muda e esfriou na frente dele. Sua fúria de mais cedo aquela manhã pareceu extinta e cansaço tomou seu lugar. Ele sentiu como um completo bastardo e não sabia ainda por que. Maldita ela. Não era sua culpa que ela quis jogar esses jogos.

Ele odiava gatos. O que no inferno o possuiu para considerar deixar aquele demônio em sua casa? Ele provavelmente soltava pelo, Edward pensou em desgosto. Só o que ele precisava. Mas seria maldito se ele pudesse permanecer olhando naqueles aveludados olhos castanhos chocolates. Eles eram assombrados, cheios com uma dor interna que ele não podia descrever bastante. Uma dor que ele causou.

Ele rugiu caladamente, erguendo seus lábios em auto-desaprovação enquanto ele grunhia irritação.

— Vamos, vamos pegar o bastardo. Mas se ele me arranhar novamente eu o darei como alimento para meus cachorros. Ele faria um inferno de um lanche.


	9. Capítulo Sete

**07 – ****Capítulo Sete**

O celeiro era dentro da visão da casa, mas ainda quase um acre (4.046,9 m²) o separava do edifício principal. Isabella moveu-se depressa atrás de Edward enquanto suas pernas longas comiam a distância. Ela não podia manter seus olhos longe das curvas fortes de sua bunda, não importa o quão duro tentou, ou a junção e dobra de suas coxas duras embaixo de sua calça jeans. Ele tinha as pernas longas, e o andar de um vaqueiro. Aquele indefinido, pavoneado passo que fazia água na boca da mulher e seus dedos coçarem para apertar tudo, em toda aquela força masculina se movendo tão tentadoramente ante seus olhos.

Suas nádegas eram lascivamente curvadas para um homem e a calça jeans de cintura baixa mostrava-as à perfeição. Suas costas eram como granito embaixo da camiseta, cada músculo definido pelo pano que tinha sido dobrado em suas calças. O retrato inteiro era irritantemente sensual. Ela não queria cobiçá-lo mais. Era bom quando ele era só uma figura distante que ela podia babar em cima em particular, mas agora? Ela bufou caladamente. Ele tinha que ser o mais agravante, irritante homem que ela deitou olhos em sua vida. Mas, céus, se ele não fosse o mais delicioso homem de se olhar que ela já viu.

Isabella fez careta em desgosto próprio. O homem literalmente a forçou a mentir sobre quem ela era. A chantageou com a vida impotente do pobre Mason, e ela estava excitada por ele. Sua vulva estava chorando, não só molhada, mas _babando_ em fome. Como um homem faminto e apresentado um banquete, só para ser informado que não podia participar. Não era justo. Era o ato mais injusto de privação onde concernia a sexualidade, que ela podia ter pressentido.

Seguindo logo atrás dele, sua cabeça baixa, ela olhava as curvas deliciosas de seu másculo traseiro, estava completamente desprevenida para sua parada abrupta.

Opa. Ela trombou em suas costas, tropeçando, seu rosto incendiando enquanto ele girava para ela e dirigia-lhe uma carranca.

— Você está bem? — Sua mão disparou, prendendo seu braço enquanto ela saltou de volta novamente e quase caiu sentada em sua bunda. — Droga, você não pode estar em qualquer coisa. Eu tive certeza que não existia uma pílula na casa antes de eu sequestrar você.

Deus, ele seria perfeito se só mantivesse sua maldita boca fechada.

Empurrando seu braço de volta ela o relampejou um olhar, pretendendo carregar a violência pura em direção a ele que de repente surgiu em sua cabeça. Uma pena que seu corpo não estava escutando.

— Idiota. — ela aspirou, movendo-se ao redor dele para as portas abertas do celeiro. — Eu assumo que é onde o Mason está?

Enquanto ela falava, um gemido melancólico do gato encheu o ar, fazendo seus olhos alargarem no perdido, lamentável som. Ela girou, atirou um olhar a Edward que prometia retribuição e moveu-se depressa no interior sombreado.

— Mason. — Ela ofegou em surpresa na bola preta molhada de pelo que clamava por ela de uma cama de palha.

Ele estava lamentável. Empoeirado, seu pelo emaranhado, seus olhos azuis surpreendentes úmidos e miseráveis. Ele lamentou novamente, um som felino de miséria que quebrou seu coração enquanto ela se ajoelhava na frente dele e o puxava suavemente em seus braços.

— Oh, Mason! — ela sussurrou contra seu pelo uma vez suave, ignorando a mordida de suas garras em seus braços enquanto ele clamava alto e tristemente uma vez mais. — Meu pobre bebê. Tudo está bem. Eu cuidarei de você agora. — ela voltou-se para Edward, ignorando sua carranca escura. — Você abusou do meu gato. Não existe nenhuma desculpa para isto, Edward. Eu não pensei que você verdadeiramente podia ser cruel até agora.

Suas sobrancelhas ergueram-se em surpresa, suas mãos indo automaticamente para seus quadris enquanto a olhava fixamente de volta incrédulo.

— Abuso? O pequeno bastardo estava fazendo seu melhor para tomar um pedaço de mim. Tudo que eu fiz foi atirar uma vez ou duas com a mangueira de água. Inferno, ele apenas ficou molhado.

Mason lamentou novamente enquanto Isabella gemia caladamente. A mangueira da água? Oh inferno, Mason detestava ficar molhado.

— Ele odiará você por toda vida agora. — ela suspirou enquanto agitava sua cabeça. Isto não iria ser um encarceramento agradável.

— Isto deveria aborrecer-me? — ele arqueou uma sobrancelha sarcasticamente.

Isabella sorriu firmemente.

— Bem, vamos ver, eu paguei a sua chantagem por ele, o que significa que ele é agora um residente em sua casa. Vamos rezar para não existir nenhuma mobília de couro, sapatos ou botas que você preze muito. Nesse caso, eles são dele o minuto que ele conseguir sua chance.

Seus olhos estreitaram.

— Eu o matarei.

— Tsc, tsc, Edward. — ela agitou sua cabeça com sorriso de conhecimento. — Você deu sua palavra, lembra? Eu sustentei minha parte, e eu não disse a você que abusasse dele, então… — ela encolheu os ombros. — A menos que sua palavra não significasse nada, eu acho que você está apenas fodido.

— Desde que seja por você. — ele murmurou, sua voz baixando, afundando para tal sensual inclinação que grava arrepios acima de sua carne.

Isabella tragou nervosamente, seus braços apertando Mason molhado enquanto lutava contra o pânico umedecendo em seu peito. Deus, era ruim o suficiente que ela ardesse por Edward; Ele não tinha que fazer isto pior.

— Só em seus sonhos mais selvagens, vaqueiro. — ela estalou. — Agora eu preciso alimentar Mason.

Aquela sobrancelha curvou-se novamente. Isso nunca era um bom sinal.

— Estava alimentar ele como parte do negócio? — ele inspecionou o gato pensativamente. — Eu não me lembro daquela parte, doçura.

— Você tem tudo o que você vai conseguir de mim, Cullen. — O advertiu calmamente. — Mais do que você sabe. Se você quiser qualquer cooperação de mim, então deixará isso passar.

Sua voz estava calma, seu olhar direto. Ela podia ir até aqui, e só até aqui. Ela podia ver a maneira que sua mente trabalhava, e maldição se iria se prostituir para alimentar seu gato. Já tinha tido o bastante, literalmente, teve o suficiente. De boa aparência estava toda bem, e bem, sensual como inferno era muito melhor, mas lá estava um ponto quando o que saía da boca do homem acabava de subjugar qualquer atração que ele poderia ter. Edward Cullen estava entrando naquela área sombria realmente rápido.

— Humm. — o som rouco patinado acima de sua espinha com uma sensação muito perto de antecipação para convencê-la. Quando combinada com a sensualidade sonolenta em seu olhar, era potente. — Vamos. Eu colocarei você para começar na casa. Mantenha aquele caçador de ratos longe do meu couro ou seu traseiro se machucará por isto, não o dele. Eu esboçarei suas obrigações e nós veremos o quão apreciativo você pode ser de minha generosidade.

— Se você tivesse qualquer generosidade, eu poderia apreciar isto. — ela grunhiu enquanto voltou em direção a casa.

Ela podia só imaginar o que suas "obrigações" requereriam. Se ele pensasse que limpar aquela suja casa iria ser muito de uma tarefa, ele estava mortalmente errado. A casa era um sonho e era um pecado pelo jeito que estava.

— Cuidado, docinho. — ele disse enquanto ela passava, seu tom diabólico na voz em sua sexualidade. — Eu poderia mostrar a você exatamente o quão generoso eu posso ser.

E se ela lembrasse corretamente, ele tinha bastantes motivos para ameaçar generosidade. A memória da cabeça de seu pênis que descansou em seus lábios, a pequena pérola colocada contra o lábio inferior, bateu nela. Ela podia quase saborear a essência arrojada dele uma vez mais. E isso não era uma boa coisa. Ele não precisava de mais munição para usar contra ela.

— Como eu disse. — ela encolheu os ombros, fingindo indiferença sem uma pequena quantia de esforço. — Só em seus sonhos, vaqueiro.

**... **

Seus sonhos podiam ficar belamente vívidos. Edward a seguiu de perto, assistindo o balanço liso de seus quadris bem formados enquanto escutava aquele grito do maldito gato. Mas podia lidar com a dramática arte felina por uma chance de assistir aquele pequeno, atrevido traseiro bater e balançar através de seu rancho. E ele a possuía. Estava bem ciente de por que ela bateu em suas costas mais cedo.

Ele sentiu o calor do olhar dela em seu traseiro enquanto andava na frente dela. Tinha sido um pouco desconcertante, uma sensação que ele não estava acostumado. Nunca sentiu uma mulher observando-o assim, sabia sem sombra de dúvida onde seu olhar estava dirigido. E era bastante confiante que ela estava contente com o que estava olhando. Mas não mais do que ele estava.

Ele sorriu enquanto notava seus esforços para controlar o balanço extremamente feminino de seus quadris. Ela podia sentir seu olhar também? Inferno, sim ela podia, ele pensou um segundo mais tarde, recusando-se a acreditar em que era o único em tormento. Isso não seria aceitável.

Ele não podia lembrar-se de Catarina inspirando esta fome nele dois anos antes. Tinha estado divertido. Inferno, ele tinha estado disposto a foder a tentadora pequena ruiva, mas não teve desejo por ela. Ele a desejava agora. Se não confiasse em Emmett tão bem, estaria meio suspeito que ela realmente não fosse à mulher que se ajoelhou com uma experiência que ele não podia imaginá-la possuindo agora.

Edward agitou sua cabeça enquanto se aproximavam da varanda da casa do rancho. O gato lamentou novamente. Droga, aquela gorda desculpa preta de caçador de rato iria estar em sua casa, soltando pelo em sua mobília, provavelmente comendo sua comida e atormentando o inferno fora dele. E só Deus sabia o que seu lobo híbrido, Lobo, iria pensar sobre a adição para a casa. Ele só esperava que seu amigo canino estivesse também treinado como ele tentou ensiná-lo a ser. Caso contrário, aquele gato seria comida de lobo e uma memória desagradável em uma questão de horas.


	10. Capítulo Oito

**08 - Capítulo Oito**

Não era que o castigo fosse oneroso; era que a situação a estava irritando, Isabella pensou enquanto ela se preparava para escapar sorrateiramente da casa. Limpá-la era brincadeira de criança, e cozinhar era um de seus passatempos favoritos. Não que ela deixasse o Sr. Neandertal saber isto. Ficou obstinadamente muda, procrastinada, atirou nele maus olhares enquanto ele a observava e geralmente fazia seu melhor para sair de qualquer trabalho que atribuiu a ela depois da confrontação da véspera. Ela podia dizer que não era mais do que ele esperava.

Ela amou a casa. Mas não era sua casa e ela não era Isabel, e ela certa como inferno não pensava muito na teimosia e recusa dele para ouvir a verdade. Além disso, ela não estava calmamente curvando sua cabeça e aceitando sua ideia de castigo. Ela parou de brincar de ser Isabel, o dia que quase morreu naquela cela de prisão.

— Vamos, Mason, — ela sussurrou enquanto erguia o gato gordo e o deslizava cuidadosamente na faixa-carregador***** que fez de uma das fronhas. Ela não iria lançá-lo abaixo dois andares. Ele nunca a perdoaria, e seria sua sorte em vez de aterrissar em seus pés ele provavelmente acabasse aterrissando em sua cabeça enorme.

***( www .coisademae wp-content/ uploads/ 2013/ 04/ sling-carregador-de-bebe .jpg – retire os espaços)**

Os lençóis da cama estavam amarrados juntos e ancorados na perna pesada da cama, dando a ela só o suficiente espaço para deslizar um metro e vinte abaixo do fim do lençol. Sr. Sabe-tudo tinha trancado a porta de seu quarto, mas ele esqueceu das janelas, ela riu silenciosamente.

Mason suspirou sua pequena respiração de enfado enquanto ela deslizava a bolsa improvisada por suas costas e rastejava acima do parapeito. Prendendo a atenção ela deslizou o lençol cuidadosamente abaixo seu comprimento até que ela foi forçada a deixar o material ir e soltar a distância final.

Ela aterrissou facilmente e sorriu em triunfo. Não tinha nenhuma ideia de onde estava, mas descobriria logo. Havia uma estrada que levava a casa, e estradas sempre se chocavam com cidades em algum maldito lugar. Poderia levar um tempo sair de lá, mas pelo menos estava livre. Livre do sensual sotaque de Edward Cullen, o calor que emanava de seu grande corpo e seu sorriso sensual. Livre da tentação que aqueles dois anos de fantasias sexuais causaram.

Movendo-se depressa ela correu através do terreno de aspecto áspero, mantendo a estrada em vista, mas ficando a uma distância cuidadosa dela. Se acontecesse dele verificá-la e descobrisse sua fuga, ele provavelmente começaria a procurar pela estrada, primeiro. Isabella assegurou-se de que não seria uma foragida estúpida. Ela iria ter sucesso.

Bem, ele perguntou-se quanto tempo levaria para ela fazer sua primeira tentativa de fuga. Edward riu em diversão enquanto viu por um momento os lençóis amarrados junto e fora da principal janela para o jardim do rancho abaixo. Sua pequena cativa pulou de sua gaiola, e em lugar da fúria que teria esperado, ele sentiu antecipação subindo ao invés.

Ela o intrigava. Maldição se não o fizesse. Ele não esperou ser tocado, divertido ou intrigado por ela, mas fora. E maldição se o pensamento de persegui-la não estava dando a ele uma ereção como nenhuma outra que já teve antes.

Agitando sua cabeça nos fenômenos ele recuou para seu quarto, coletou o rifle e comandou Lobo a segui-lo. O lobo híbrido seria um inferno de uma surpresa quando conseguisse localizá-la. Lobo não a comeria ou o gato, mas daria a ela uma ideia do que podia estar servindo à mesa quando ela vagasse a paisagem do Leste do Texas sozinha.

O lobo seguia seus passos enquanto ele movia-se pela casa e fora para o jardim da parte de trás. Usando o pequeno farolete que levava, ele verificou as marcas debaixo do lençol e estimava que ela tivesse uma boa vantagem de trinta minutos dele. Longe o suficiente para fazê-la bem.

Agitando sua cabeça enquanto sufocou seu riso, Edward cortou uma tira grande do lençol e abaixou-o para Lobo conseguir um bom cheiro.

— Ache nossa menina, Lobo. — ele disse suavemente enquanto ele sorria em antecipação. — Eu estarei logo atrás de você.

O que havia sobre ela? Edward agitou sua cabeça enquanto ele partia depois do animal. Não existia uma chance no inferno que ela não fosse Isabel, mas as coisas não estavam encaixando. Era uma viciada em drogas, pequena menina rica mimada que ele estava segurando cativa. Mas não existia nenhuma marca de agulha em seu braço. Sua pele era cremosa e lisa sedosa, em lugar de pálido e sem cor que ele lembrava de dois anos antes.

Seus olhos eram vívidos, castanhos escuros, seu corpo luxuriante e gracioso com o odor mais intrigante de calor e mulher que ele já cheirou. O fez se perguntar constantemente o quão doce sua vagina seria. E todo aquele vermelho adorável enrolado que caia ao redor de seu rosto de fada… Era suficiente para fazer água na boca de um homem. Sem mencionar o que fazia para seu pau.

Não muito à frente Lobo latiu e alertou Edward para o fato que ele achou a pequena foragida. Edward acelerou seu passo, dirigindo-se na direção dos sons do excitado lobo enquanto ele cuidadosamente pastoreou Isabel em direção a ele. Ele riu quando finalmente ouviu a voz dela, espessa com medo e desafio que Lobo estalou aos pés dela.

— Você pensa que eu não sei que ele mandou você? — ela estalou para Lobo enquanto ele brincalhonamente se lançava em direção ao saco que ela levava a frente dela. Provavelmente aquele maldito gato. — E não, você não pode ter Mason. — Sim, era o maldito gato.

O gemido de medo de Mason podia ser ouvido de dentro da prisão de pano.

— Vá embora, sua criatura cheia de pulgas. — ele podia ouvir a ameaça de lágrimas em sua voz enquanto a assistia tentar retomar a direção que tinha se dirigido. Lobo não ia ser negado, entretanto. Ele beliscou em seus pés, causando um grito de afronta de encher a noite deserta.

— Você me morde e eu prometo a você, seu mestre ficará careca da próxima vez que eu o ver. Cretino estúpido. Caia fora daqui.

Lobo tinha a ponta de sua camisa em sua boca, arrastando-a de volta, ignorando o desesperado bater em sua cabeça enquanto a puxava.

Edward esteve de volta e assistia. Maldição, ela era adorável. Ela chamou Lobo de todo nome sórdido no livro, mas enquanto cada minuto passava, ele podia ouvir a sombra de riso que aumentava em sua voz enquanto Lobo brincava com ela.

Lobo rosnou enquanto ela puxou sua camisa, um profundo, rugido advertindo que não estava nenhum lugar tão ameaçador quanto Edward teria esperado que ele estivesse. O lobo normalmente tomava suas obrigações um pouco mais seriamente. Ele deveria assustar, não arreliar.

— Eu não vou voltar lá. — ela puxou contra o animal arrastando. — Agora me deixe ir.

A camisa rasgou, mas Lobo não estava intimidado. Ele agarrou-se a perna de sua calça ao invés e puxou de volta nitidamente, mandando-a para o chão, caindo naquele bonito traseiro. Edward esperou-a levantar, lutando, furiosa. Ao invés, ele assistiu enquanto ela meramente suspirou cansadamente.

— Droga. Eu vou matar Isabel, — ele ouviu seu murmúrio. — juro por Deus, a primeira chance que eu consiga, a matarei.

Houve um suspiro fundo de resignação antes de ela deitar sua cabeça em seus erguidos joelhos. Estava respirando asperamente enquanto Lobo a olhava com curiosidade canina antes de voltar para Edward por direção.

Edward observou-a curiosamente. Ela tinha que estar ciente de que ele estava lá, mas suas palavras sussurradas ainda o aborreceram mais do que queria admitir. Ele sabia que Isabel era escorregadia, ela teve que jogar sua conversa doce para sair de tantas dificuldades ao longo dos anos. Os relatórios que ele viu em seus vários aparecimentos de tribunal estavam surpreendendo. Ela podia balançar um juiz melhor que o advogado de defesa mais competente. Ela foi embora mais de uma vez com um tapinha em seu pulso e uma firme lição de moral em lugar do tempo de prisão que devia ter recebido.

Ele não podia culpar os juízes ou os demais promotores, entretanto, porque agora mesmo, ele queria acreditar em toda desculpa que saía de sua boca. E o pensamento daquilo não assentou bem com ele mesmo.

Mason miou alto e tristemente de dentro do que pareceu ser uma fronha convertida em um pequeno tipo de bolsa.

— Fique quieto, Mason, — ela murmurou. — se eu deixar que você vá, você se tornará comida de cachorro. É isso que você realmente quer?

Ela estava quieta agora. Como se soubesse que não iria fazer bem nenhum a ela, nenhuma outra luta. Conservando sua força, ele pensou com diversão. Tão excitado como ele estava agora mesmo, poderia ser o curso sensato para ela. Ele estava tão malditamente duro, que se ele conseguisse levá-la a uma cama, seria muito tempo antes de ela poder sair de lá.

Agitando sua cabeça, Edward caminhou em direção a ela, olhando fixamente abaixo a massa enrolada de vermelho que tinha sido amarrado atrás de seu pescoço, revelando a perfeição de seu perfil pálido. Ele hesitou em tocá-la. Bastante, ele parou centímetros de seus pés e olhou fixamente abaixo nela com o que ele esperou que fosse uma expressão proibitiva. Não seria bom para ela ver como facilmente ele estava suavizando em ao redor dela. Ou quanto a desejava. Ela estava se tornando uma fome. Uma necessidade. Em pouco mais que alguns dias ela deixou seus sentidos queimando, e apesar da confusão, ele achou que teve pouca resistência contra isto.

— Você já está pronta para voltar? — ele perguntou a ela severamente, apertando seus lábios juntos, firmemente para conter o sorriso que os teria afiado.

— Para falar a verdade não. — a raiva atou seu tom enquanto ela manteve seu rosto enterrado em seus joelhos.

Ela tinha que estar exausta. Apesar de suas melhores tentativas para parecer como se não estava limpando a casa, vários dos malditos quartos estavam brilhando. Ele não podia entender isto. Quando ele primeiro deu a ela o rico material de limpeza que tinha comprado, ela ergueu seu lábio em desprezo. Mas em cada quarto por onde ele a arrastou, a melhoria tinha sido quase imediata.

Edward curvou seus joelhos, abaixando a si mesmo até que podia olhar fixamente em seus olhos sempre que ela concedesse olhar para cima. Ela se manteve quieta, recusando-se a levantar sua cabeça.

— Você proclamou sua inocência quase convincentemente no outro dia. — ele disse suavemente. — Então você faz exatamente o que eu teria esperado de Isabel. Só uma criança culpada corre de seu castigo, Catarina. Não uma mulher inocente.

— Oh Deus, o mundo ficou louco! — seu riso era afiado com surpresa enquanto ela trocou o gato para sua lateral e espreguiçou atrás, olhando fixamente no preto aveludado céu coberto de estrelas. — Ele ao menos ouviu o que disse? — ela pareceu exigir dos céus. — Um homem louco me sequestrou. Tenha misericórdia, por favor. — ela rezou com paciência exagerada antes de olhar fixamente de volta a ele com olhos reluzentes. — E que tal as pessoas inocentes que não têm desejo de limpar sua bagunça imunda?

Edward a assistiu curiosamente, como Lobo. O animal estava um pouco mais adiante sobre isto, entretanto. Ele escapou para perto dela, cutucando seu pescoço com seu nariz antes de latir irritantemente em sua orelha. Mason clamou alto e tristemente dentro do saco cru que caiu para seu lado.

Ela fechou seus olhos firmemente antes de lentamente se levantar.

— Da próxima vez, eu roubo o fodido caminhão. — ela murmurou.

Edward sorriu enquanto levantava também, olhando-a abaixo fixamente.

— Você tem que roubar as chaves primeiro. Quer saber onde elas estão? — Ele enfiou suas mãos no seu bolso da calça jeans e chacoalhou-as chaves implicantemente.

— Imaginei. Provavelmente onde seu maldito cérebro está também. — ela rosnou, voltando para a casa. — Só minha sorte. Apenas aparência, nada em cima. Vamos esperar pelo bem de suas amantes passadas que pelo menos você saiba o que fazer com o equipamento um pouco mais abaixo, porque minha opinião pessoal é, isto é tudo que tem uso para você.

Edward relaxou seu riso. Ela era divertida. Se houvesse qualquer coisa em lugar de irritação atrás de seu tom, então ele teria estado provavelmente só um pouco ofendido. Mas seu tom estava arreliando, um pouco abstrato. Ela estava conspirando outro caminho para escapar enquanto esperava provocá-lo o suficiente que ele não percebesse isto.

— Eu não tive nenhuma reclamação. — assegurou a ela enquanto caminhava cuidadosamente atrás dela. — Talvez você devesse testar isto por si mesma.

Um menos que refinado grunhido deixou seus lábios.

— Não obrigado. Tão difícil quanto sei que você pensa que a é decisão, terei que recusar sua adorável oferta.

— No momento. — ele sorriu. Mas não por muito tempo, prometeu a si mesmo.

Ela veio para uma parada, girando para ele, e ele ficou surpreendido pelo olhar glacial que ela deu a ele, o orgulho e desdém altivo que encheram sua expressão.

— Salve sua luxúria para alguém que queira, Sr. Cullen. Eu não quero. E certa como inferno que não quero os restos da minha irmã. Por favor, seja gentil enquanto mantém isso em mente.


	11. Capítulo Nove

**09 – Capítulo Nove**

Os restos de sua irmã? Ela era boa, tinha que dar isso a ela. Bem maldito. Inferno, ele _queria_ acreditar nela, e ele sabia melhor.

Quase uma hora depois Edward ainda estava fumegando na acusação enquanto a arrastava na casa e até seu quarto. Ela lutou com ele quase a cada maldito passo até que ele ameaçou a lançar em de seu ombro ao invés. Seu silêncio furioso o resto do caminho só afiou as beiras de sua raiva.

Bem. Talvez ela realmente não soubesse o que seus amigos eram até o dia que quase mataram ele e Seth. Ela parecia inocente o suficiente. Não existia nenhum dos sinais de uso de droga nela e ela era um inferno de mais espirituosa do que ele imaginou. Ela podia o fazê-lo sentir-se como lama com aqueles olhares ferido, de olhos castanhos cheios de sombras, e ele queria se encolher a cada vez que ela os virava para ele em acusação. E ela era sempre tão refinada. Ela até movia-se como uma dama. Lisa e flexível, arreliando e tentando-o em modos que ele não teria imaginado que ela podia.

Ela era fodidamente de classe, era o que ela era. Movendo com graça e um porte real que o faziam olhá-la mesmo quando não queria. Mas ela não tinha que mentir sobre quem ela era. Tudo que ela tinha que tentar era a verdade. A estupidez era esquecível, mentir não. Ele odiava mentirosos. E ela não tinha que chamá-lo de 'restos' quando ele nem mesmo teve uma chance de fodê-la. Ainda.

Isso podia mudar depressa, entretanto, ele pensou enquanto dirigiu-se a seu quarto. Estava queimando por ela. Menos de uma semana em sua presença e seu pênis era como ferro quente em suas calças, tão pronto para foder que podia sentir o vazar do pré sêmen de seu pequeno furo.

— Este não é meu quarto. — ela finalmente gritou furiosamente enquanto ele a empurrava em seu quarto e batia a porta fechada atrás dele.

Tensão, espessa e quente, abastecia o ar. Seu corpo estava duro e inquieto e ela era suave, e ele soube que ela seria tão malditamente doce para saborear que o mandaria acima da extremidade de seu controle.

Ela parecia mais como uma menina mulher assustada do que uma sedutora, entretanto, enquanto ela o rodeava, seus olhos grandes, seu rosto pálido enquanto seus punhos apertaram-se a seu lado. Então inocente. Maldita ela. Ela chupou seu pênis como uma profissional e agora agia como uma virgem ofendida.

— Não. Não é. — ele concordou friamente enquanto lutava com o saco com o gato dela e soltava o pequeno atormentado felino.

Por seus esforços, o pequeno demônio preto deu uma batida nele um segundo antes de desaparecer debaixo de sua cama. Ele o expulsaria se Catarina não decidisse então fazer uma corrida para a porta. A mulher merecia uma medalha pela teimosia absoluta.

Ele agarrou seu braço, puxando-a depressa para uma parada antes de empurrá-la para a cama. Se tivesse suas mãos nela por mais que um segundo, temia que pudesse perdesse qualquer aparência de controle. Esteve morrendo para tomar aqueles luxuriantes lábios, num doce beijo e ver se sua boca tinha sabor tão quente e doce quanto ele sabia que teria.

— Desde que não posso confiar em você ficar quieta, você ficará onde eu posso vigiar. — estalou enquanto empurrou os cobertores fora da cama de quatro pilastras, lutando com a fome. — Agora tire a roupa.

Ele voltou-se para ela enquanto seus olhos alargaram em chocada afronta.

— Eu não tirarei.

Ela devia estar no palco, ele pensou furiosamente. Ela interpretou malditamente bem a virgem inocente. Não foi nenhuma virgem chupando seu pau dois anos antes. Isso era uma mulher bem treinada, experiente que tragou cada gota de sêmen que derramou em sua boca.

— Pare com a maldita atuação. — estalou de volta contra ela. — Estou cansado e não disposto a seu pequeno show de protestos de inocência. Tire suas malditas roupas e entre na cama antes de eu rasgá-las fora de você.

Seus dedos apertaram com a necessidade para fazer isto, então rasgar as suas próprias e mergulhar seu membro duro e tão fundo em seu sexo quanto pudesse. Ele podia sentir o sangue que corria por suas veias ao pensamento disto. De segurá-la embaixo dele, ouvindo-a gritar seu nome, seus quadris bombeando embaixo dele enquanto ele a fodia, além do desafio.

— Adicionando estupro para seus crimes agora? — ela zombou, o surpreendendo. — Edward, seguramente existem mulheres idiotas o suficiente aqui ao redor para cuidar dos estúpidos vaqueiros no cio. Ou você tem que esperar por uma época, como os outros animais fazem?

Edward segurou-se em seu controle cuidadosamente. Não podia culpá-la por estar brava, por atacar contra ele com fúria. Mas ele seria maldito se permitisse que ela o empurrasse muito mais. Mais do que ele sentiu seu próprio temperamento permitiria. E isso o surpreendeu. Nenhuma mulher já tocou naquele caroço escuro dentro dele. O desejo inquieto, faminto que sempre tinha sido cuidadoso em manter escondido. Ela estava fazendo mais do que tentar, aquele pulsante, ardente centro, entretanto; Estava fazendo a fome ferver. Ela estava despertando um lado seu, que até ele era cauteloso.

— Você tem um minuto para ficar e rastejar naquela cama. — ele rosnou suavemente. Até Lobo, que os tinha seguido no quarto, olhou para ele preocupadamente quando ele usou aquele tom de voz. — Começando agora.

Isabella sentiu a trepidação de repente se envolver ao redor de seus sentidos. Seu tom de voz era escuro, perigoso, mas a súbita mudança de cor em seus olhos era até mesmo mais. Eles escureceram, se tornaram quase ferozes em intensidade, e a fez supor de depois da opinião que tinha formado que Edward Cullen era de qualquer forma seguro.

Ele não a machucou ainda, se lembrou. Não a machucaria agora. Mas, maldição se não era duro de lutar contra o medo.

Ela sentiu um ponto de transpiração em sua fronte enquanto ele olhava fixamente para ela, sentiu a fome despertada saltando dele envolver ao redor dela. Torcidos, pesadelos de dor e mãos cruéis tocando seu corpo atacaram sua mente então. Ela lutou contra a necessidade instintiva de confiar nele. De acreditar nas visões de fantasia que teve dele desde seu primeiro encontro.

— Por favor… — ela voltou longe dele. — Eu não farei isto novamente. Eu serei boa. — ela quase estremeceu nas palavras precipitadas que de repente voaram de seus lábios. Droga, ela não era mais uma criança. Tragou duramente, acalmou sua voz e sussurrou. — Edward, não faça isto.

Não havia nenhuma misericórdia em sua expressão. Na verdade, ele pareceu mais duro, mais determinado que sempre.

Tensão engrossou no quarto. Ficou pesado com sua tensão sexual, com seu medo.

— Dispa-se. — ela vacilou enquanto sua voz endurecia. O lobo no canto do quarto choramingou em confusão.

Ela não faria isto. Isabella endireitou seus ombros, sabendo que perderia a briga por vir, mas não pararia de lutar. Ela estremeceu no pensamento de como ele podia acalmar seu desafio, entretanto, como ele tinha sido firme uma vez antes, ela quis gritar em fúria.

Isabella conteve seu grito. Precisaria da energia para aquilo mais tarde, temeu. Afastou-se dele, observando-o cuidadosamente enquanto lutava para respirar. Podia sentir o duro pulsar de seu coração em seu peito, o sangue que batia por suas veias e o suor frio que cobria seu corpo. Ela odiava o medo. Odiava a debilidade que trouxe e a sensação de vulnerabilidade que pareceu só se intensificar.

— Não. — ela agarrou a frente de sua camisa em defesa enquanto o desafiava. Ele não era um homem que tomaria aquele desafio facilmente.

Eles tinham ido por sua camisa primeiro, durante aquela noite de horror e dor nas celas. Eles a rasgaram de seu corpo e então rasgaram as calças do uniforme da prisão solta de seus quadris enquanto ela lutava para se cobrir. Toda vez que ela disse não, os socos só ficaram piores. Mas ela não parou, não até ela perdeu a consciência, não até a dor se tornar tão grande que soube que a morte propriamente vinha para salvá-la. Mas ela não veio. Ela viveu. E agora vivia com as memórias também.

Ia ficar doente. Podia sentir seu estômago rolando, sentia o medo que levava acima dela enquanto olhava fixamente de volta em sua expressão pedregosa. Era um pesadelo que ela não estava certa que pudesse sobreviver.

Ele tomou um passo em direção a ela e Isabella saltou de volta, apenas ciente do gemido que escapou sua garganta, ou do súbito grunhido suave de Lobo. Mas Edward parou então. Seus olhos penetrantes foram para o animal no lado do quarto, antes de mover lentamente para trás dela.

Isabella tragou firmemente, forçando de volta à bílis subindo por sua garganta. Edward era alto, forte. Mais forte que qualquer homem que conhecesse. Se ele tentasse forçá-la…

— Catarina, eu não machucarei você. — ele de repente respirou cansadamente, entretanto seu olhar estava muito intenso, muito consciente agora para ela achar qualquer conforto.

Ele moveu ao invés para sua cômoda e retirou uma camiseta escura.

— Leve isto para o banheiro e se troque. Você dormirá nesta cama. Comigo. Nem mesmo duvide disto. Mas eu nunca tomarei qualquer coisa que você não dê de boa vontade a mim.

Ela estava tremendo. Isabella não percebeu o quão duro ela estava tremendo até que ouviu seus dentes rangerem enquanto ele se aproximava. Ela mordeu seu lábio, lutando com a necessidade de correr, fugir enquanto ele avançava. Não podia gritar, não podia confiar-se para articular um som, com medo que se fizesse, as memórias que ela lutava tão duramente para conter, despejaria fora dela como ácido amargo, ferindo a ambos.

— Aqui. — Ele apertou a camisa na mão dela então acariciou sua bochecha enquanto ela vacilava longe dele. — Prepare-se para a cama, Catarina. Agora.

Ela pegou a camisa.

— Meu pijama. — ela sussurrou enquanto lutava para falar sem gaguejar. — Você me conseguirá um par? Em meu quarto.

As calças macias forneceriam muito mais proteção, mais aviso se ele decidisse mudar de ideia. Ela precisava daquela confiança mais do que precisou de qualquer coisa agora mesmo.

— Não, Catarina. — ele agitou sua cabeça, fazendo seu peito apertar em medo. — Você tem que aprender a entender que eu não machucarei você. Nós começaremos hoje à noite. Nenhuma calça. Agora vá se trocar. Você tem cinco minutos, e nem um minuto mais.

Ela olhou fixamente a ele, sentindo que a crise havia, entretanto, sua mente se recusava a aceitar isto. Ele parecia cercá-la, tomando todo o ar no quarto, toda a liberdade de movimento.

Evitando-o, observou-o cuidadosamente, ela moveu-se para o tênue santuário do banheiro e esperançosamente rezou para a porta ter chave. Precisava de tempo para aquietar as sombras escuras que assombravam sua mente, tempo para consertar o controle frágil que ele destruiu muito facilmente.


	12. Capítulo Dez

**10 - ****Capítulo Dez**

Ele estava tremendo. Edward olhou fixamente abaixo em suas mãos como se elas pertencessem a outra pessoa, admirando as extensões trêmulas. A suspeita cruzou por ele como uma onda tempestuosa, e ele não gostou das conclusões que estava projetando.

Catarina era como uma luz, fluida e brilhante se estivesse brava ou provocando, e quente como um maldito fogo de artifício. Até que ele deixou a raiva ferver para a superfície. Até que ela percebeu que estaria em sua cama — Nua, em sua clemência. E o terror a inundou. E existia apenas uma razão para tal medo excessivo.

Ela tinha sido estuprada? Claro que tinha sido. Ele agitou sua cabeça, lutando com a ira que começou a queimar em seu peito. Não existia nenhuma outra desculpa para isto. Nenhum outro caminho para explicar sua reação para ele.

Se não tivesse sido por Lobo, ele temeu que ele não teria visto o total terror em seus olhos enquanto lutava com a desobediência contra ele. Ele havia visto sua beleza, sua excitação súbita por ela, mas apenas o grunhido de advertência de Lobo o fez entender a causa verdadeira do desespero. O animal sentiu o que ele tinha sido muito estúpido para admitir.

— Porra! — ele sussurrou enquanto empurrava seus dedos nervosamente por seu cabelo.

Sua excitação tinha batido numa parada o minuto que ele percebeu quão verdadeiramente assustada ela estava. Ele soube que o medo não vinha de sua confrontação com seus dois anos antes. Não existiu nenhum medo nela então, só raiva. E algo que não fez sentido. Confusão. Ele se lembrou disto agora. Ela tinha estado confusa, cautelosa, mas resignada.

Que diabo estava acontecendo? Emmett não mentiria para ele, ele assegurou-se. Ele gastou suficiente tempo com o homem para saber que, de boa vontade ele não colocaria sua irmã em perigo. E certo como inferno não colocaria uma irmã inocente na linha de fogo.

Ele levantou-se enquanto a maçaneta girava devagar longos minutos mais tarde e então abriu. Ela deixou o banheiro, seus ombros eretos, sua cabeça altiva enquanto o enfrentava, vestida com sua camiseta. Maldição. Ele invejou aquela camisa em modos que não podia nomear. Cobria os seios cheios, deliciosos e finalizava no meio das coxas. Suas pernas eram bem formadas, bem afinadas, e tão tentadoras, que ele podia passar horas tocando-a. Seus olhos flamejavam, entretanto. O fogo castanho faiscando com raiva e as sobras de seu medo.

— Lobo, mantenha-a aqui. — Ele ordenou o lobo enquanto observava Catarina cuidadosamente. — Suba na cama. Eu estou cansado até o osso e não quero mais lutar com você, Cat. Nós conversaremos de manhã.

— Eu irei para casa de manhã. — ela declarou quietamente. — E meu nome é Isabella, não Catarina, não Cat, não Isabel. Eu sou Isabella.

Edward suspirou asperamente.

— Você está agindo mais como aquele maldito gato mimado do que qualquer coisa. E você não está indo a qualquer lugar amanhã. Agora entre na cama antes que eu tenha que amarrar você nela. Eu não estou com humor para dramas ou temperamentos. Eu tive suficiente pelo dia.

Ele dirigiu-se para o banheiro antes de fazer algo estúpido. Algo como puxá-la em seus braços, segurando-a em seu peito e jurasse que ele nunca a machucaria, nunca deixaria qualquer outro machucá-la. Fazendo promessas que sabia que ela nunca acreditaria.

Enquanto batia a porta do banheiro ele veio para uma surpreendente, horrorizada realização. Ele estava começando a gostar dela, e isso simplesmente não iria acontecer. Ele não podia ter condições de gostar da pequena gata selvagem. Não e sobreviver com seu coração intacto. Mas maldição, se isso já não acontecera.

Agitando sua cabeça em sua própria tolice, Edward se preparou para a cama. Despiu suas roupas, lavou o pó de seu rosto, mãos e braços e depressa escovou seus dentes. O cansaço arrastava nele, como também excitação, e ele se perguntou sobre a sanidade de tê-la dormindo em sua cama.

Ele podia ter colocado Lobo para guardá-la. Realmente considerou fazer isto até que observou como o lobo meramente jogou com ela em lugar de exibir a agressão ele devia ter girado nela mais cedo. Ela encantou o animal que Seth chamava de uma besta do demônio e Edward perguntou-se se ele podia confiar nele em outra coisa além de ofegar a seus pés de agora. Ele bufou naquele pensamento enquanto apagava a luz e deixava o banheiro. Lobo não era o único disposto a ofegar em seus pés agora mesmo.

Ela estava na cama, abraçando a beira como se sua vida dependesse disto, o lençol e o acolchoado parado sobre seus ombros enquanto ela se deitava a seu lado, suas costas para ele. Quando ele entrou na cama, foi cuidadoso para manter o lençol superior embaixo de seu corpo e usou a colcha apenas para aquecer. Apagou a luz e se arrumou na cama, resignado a uma noite miserável.

O silêncio de longos minutos encheu o quarto escurecido enquanto Edward lutava contra todo instinto em seu corpo para girar para ela. Ele a precisava tão desesperadamente quanto precisava de ar agora. Seu pênis estava pulsando, deixando-o louco com o desejo para fodê-la, de enchê-la com toda sua polegada dura.

Finalmente, ele suspirou cansadamente. Ele podia sentir seu cansaço se estirar entre eles, então nervos que seguravam seu corpo rígido a mantinham impedida de dormir.

— Eu não machucarei você, sabe. — disse finalmente a ela suavemente. — Eu poderia bater naquele seu pequeno tentador traseiro se você não me obedecer, mas eu não machucarei você, Catarina.

— Você não tem nenhum direito para me segurar aqui, Edward. — ela finalmente o respondeu.

Ele se perguntou sobre a linha de remorso que ouviu em sua voz. Estava quase escondido, cuidadosamente contido, mas o eco prolongado de teve seus olhos estreitando pensativamente.

— A prisão é preferível, Cat? — ele finalmente perguntou a ela.

Ele não podia imaginá-la na prisão, sua paixão e energia contida, os rastros de vulnerabilidade que havia visto nela, para sempre destruídos. Ela era muito suave, muito gentil para tal atmosfera.

O silêncio saudou sua pergunta, e, entretanto ela não fez um som, ele podia sentir a tristeza que pareceu envolver ao redor dela, tão confortavelmente quanto o cobertor na cama. Ele virou a seu lado, olhando fixamente para a queda de cachos ígneos que caíam em seu travesseiro das costas dela.

— Não. — ela finalmente sussurrou, e o som de sua voz o fez franzir o cenho em confusão. Era cheio de dor, com ira estrangulada, enquanto ela respirava em fraqueza. — A prisão não é preferível.


End file.
